La fée Verte
by Moriganes
Summary: UA. A Chicago en 1955, Elfman Strauss trouve un emploi de videur dans le Fairy House grâce à sa grande soeur Mirajane. C'est dans ce lieu qu'il rencontre une danseuses arrogante et superficielle, Evergreen, fiancée à un homme peu recommandable Iwan Drear. Seulement, un soir alors qu'il allait rejoindre sa soeur dans les coulisses, il entend la fière fée sangloter...
1. Prologue

Bonsoir,

Voilà, j'ai décidé de publier une fic sur Evergreen et Elfman qui se passera

dans l'Amérique des année 50s.

Donc voici son petit prologue

pour voir un peu ce que vous pourriez en penser...

Crédits : personnages d'Hiro Mashima

* * *

La fée verte

Les États-Unis dans les années 1950 rayonnaient par son influence culturelle. Nombreux avaient été les intellectuels et les artistes qui avaient fui une Europe fasciste, se réfugiant dans une terre promise à la liberté…De cette immigration européenne naîtraient divers courants artistiques qui connaîtraient leur apogée dans les années 50. Le monde du spectacle se vit alors envahi par un enthousiasme croissant pour les shows des cabarets parisiens telle de le Crazy Horse et le Moulin-Rouge. Ce fut ainsi que le mouvement burlesque, montrant de superbes femmes, dansant et se dénudant dans un show costumé, connut ses plus grandes heures de gloire au sein des grandes métropoles américaines. En partant de la bunny girl, qu'un tout jeune magazine du nom de Play boy créé en 1953 choisit comme icône, à d'autres costumes tout aussi excentrique et osé, affichant fièrement les formes de ses femmes plantureuses, les représentations de ses femmes, à l'opposée de la ménagère américaine guindée de contemporaine, furent la source de fantasmes de nombreux hommes…

* * *

En 1955 à Chicago, un cabaret nommé le Fairy House apportait cinq soirs par semaine des représentations dignes des rêves les plus fous. Les fées des lieux étaient réputées pour leur splendeur et leur caractère de feu. Parmi elles, il y avait celle que l'on appelait Evergreen…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Toujours vêtue de vert…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Soulignait ses formes par son corset…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Au décolleté brillant de paillettes…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen…

Portait des bas résilles…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Cachait son sourire derrière son éventail…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

On l'appelait la fée verte…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Le nom d'une boisson interdite…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Une femme interdite…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Fiancée à un homme…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Fiancée au diable…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Fiancée à Iwan Drear…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Le nom d'un paradis artificiel…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Artificielle telle était sa vie…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Artificiels tels étaient ses choix…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evrgreen,

Est une œuvre…

Une peinture, mais que se passerait-il si l'on grattait les couches successives de cette peinture ?

Que verrait-on de la jeune femme ?

Verrait-on les défauts gommés, les dessins effacés, les drapés enlevés ou ajoutés, les hésitations de l'artiste ?

Tous ce qui avait fait de cette femme ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Aucun homme ne peut prétendre réellement la connaître…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à commenter...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Fairy House

Coucou,

donc comme dans les rviews que j'ai reçu, il n'y a qu'une personne

qui n'as pas appréciée l'idée, j'ai donc écrit le premier chapitre.

En espérant qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

Chapitre 1: Le Fairy House

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Est ambitieuse…

Dans une petite maison de Chicago, à la limite de la ville, un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans examinait son reflet dans le miroir. Il expira fortement de stress…Il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de problème, choisir lui-même comment paraître… La vétusté de son costume gris, plus vraiment à sa taille, ses godillots, pas vraiment à la mode, amenaient chacun à un constat sans appel sur sa condition modeste, voire pauvre… Cependant chacun de ses vêtements étaient propres, un costume repassé avec soin et des chaussures en cuir cirées avec diligence par lui-même.

 _Toujours impeccable…_ ça, il avait toujours su s'y tenir. Cette maniaquerie, il la devait à l'armée. Trois années en tout, un entrainement intense par lequel il fut brisé, il le fallait pour devenir un homme. Cible idéale ? Il l'était… Héritier de deux origines difficiles à porter, pendant et après une guerre qui avait scindé le monde en deux. De sa mère il était japonais et il en portait les traits par la forme de ses yeux, son teint basané, le forme de son visage… De son père il était allemand, une silhouette imposante, affichant des cheveux blancs et un nom à la sonorité particulièrement germanique… Strauss. Comment résumer ce qu'avait pu vivre un jeune homme dans l'armée américaine avec ses deux origines presque dix ans après la seconde guerre mondiale ? Cette question elle-même le résumait. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. _Un homme, un vrai, ne se plaint pas_ , lui avait répété son père. Et il s'était mis un point d'honneur à agir comme un homme le devait, par respect pour ses défunts parents et pour protéger ses deux sœurs.

Ses deux sœurs… Il sourit en pensant à elle. Il était heureux qu'elles ne possédassent pas les traits maternels, avec leurs peaux de porcelaines, leurs grands yeux azur et leurs beaux cheveux nacrés. Au décès de leurs parents, sa grande sœur avait pris soin d'eux. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qui possédait une certaine sensibilité ? Trop sensible…

 _Toujours fidèle…_ ça, il n'avait pas su s'y tenir. Non pas qu'il avait eu du mal à supporter les dénigrements de ses camarades…Il les avait d'abord encaissés, puis il avait réussi à se faire respecter, par la boxe surtout. Les combats amicaux entre la navy et les marines lui avaient permis de se faire remarquer car pour cela il était doué. Non, c'était sa mission de terrain qui avait posée problème… Il avait été envoyé au Japon dans une base militaire. Bien qu'il avait grandi aux États-Unis, sa mère lui avait enseigné les coutumes de son pays… Et ce à quoi il avait assisté fut terrible…écoeurant. Des geishas prise pour des catins, des temples servant de lieux touristiques, des terres sacrés piétinées, il avait eut du mal à croire à l'irrespect dont pouvait faire preuve ses frères d'armes… N'étaient-ils pas là pour protéger la population ? Pour aider les japonais à se remettre de…de ce qu'ils leur avaient fait ? Sa cicatrice sur la joue, il la devait à une de ces injustices, un homme voulut venger sa sœur d'un soldat qui l'avait violée, le jeune homme se reçut le coup de couteau par accident. Il démissionna ensuite… Il n'en voulait pas à son pays, c'était leur pays d'accueil, la rancœur ne faisait pas partie de sa manière d'être, après tout il avait été élevé par sa sœur, la douceur même, enfin presque….

Avoir vécu dans l'armée n'avait donc pas aider à être préparé au monde. en réalité, il ne pensait pas devoir rechercher un travail… Son estomac se nouait et son apparence de pauvret n'arrangeait en rien… Il avait pris en muscle depuis son départ, d'où le costume mal taillé et il avait perdu en certitude, d'où son anxiété.

\- Tu es prêt Elfman ? Demanda une douce voix féminine provenant de l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Mirajane l'attendait avec un tendre sourire enjolivant son visage angélique. Ses longs cheveux rangés dans une écharpe en laine, elle portait un long manteau noir serré à sa taille au-dessus d'une robe bordeaux, des gants de daim blanc, des collants de laine et des escarpins bordeaux. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire oui, puis il prit son manteau marron et sa casquette en velours de la même couleur. Tandis qu'ils descendaient, une jeune fille avec une coupe au carré, un manteau et un bonnet bleu vint prendre le bras de son frère pour le rassurer.

\- ça va aller ! Elf-nichan, dit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Nichan », un terme que les Strauss gardaient précieusement, pour leur mère et par habitude. Ils rejoignirent donc l'arrêt du « L », le métro aérien de Chicago, marchant dans une neige gadouilleuse, habituelle des hivers rigoureux du nord des États-Unis. A l'intérieur du serpent de métal permettant l'observation intrusive dans les appartements ayant le malheur de le border, ses deux sœurs ne cessaient de lui reprocher avec gentillesse de ne pas leurs avoir permis d'acheter un nouveau costume. Même si elles l'hébergeaient, il refusait d'être entretenu en permanence. Il se l'achèterait son costume, comme un homme devait le faire…

Ils descendirent au centre ville, s'enfonçant dans une rue grise illuminée de manière éparse par des néons représentant des enseignes de pub et autres cabarets… Au-dessus d'une porte rouge sans fenêtre, une enseigne verte représentant une fée au visage taquin, voir aguicheur, et aux jolies formes, invitait à entrer dans ce lieu…le Fairy House. Mirajane et Lisanna y travaillaient, elles avaient donc permis à leur frère d'y trouver un emploi lui correspondant.

Mais ils n'entrèrent pas par cette porte, ils prirent une porte sur le côté. Un souffle incroyablement chaud et bruyant sortit de l'ouverture… Le bruit venait de l'agitation ambiante, de toutes parts passaient des personnes, surtout des femmes peu vêtues si ce n'était que d'étoffes colorées, de plumes d'autruche et, ou de bijoux brillants. On entendait des instruments…des vocalises…des rires…des cries de panique… des soupires de stress, des talons claquant sur le parquet. Il y avait de la couleur partout, les rideaux, les vêtements, les accessoires… Et une animalerie pour le moins fantasque comportant femmes chats, femmes canaries, femmes lapins entre autre accompagnée d'une animalerie moins fantasque mais totalement hors contexte chats, tigre, chiens, perruches, serpent… ce petit monde animait les lieux comme nul autre. Le monde du spectacle, ici, peu importe que l'on fut allemand ou japonais, peu importe que l'on fut un géant ou un nain, peu importe que l'on fut blanc ou noir, seul comptait le show. Un monde de bohème, de vie, d'agitation, de couleurs à l'image des cabarets parisiens…

Il s'ajoutait dans cette atmosphère un mélange de parfum capiteux féminin, de sueur, d'odeur de fauve et de cigares… Mais l'agitation n'était pas sans rappeler les entrainements au combat, la boue, l'odeur de souffre en moins…Cependant, malgré le faite qu'il fut sensé faire face aux imprévus… Des femmes aux regards aguicheurs et si peu vêtues, c'était plutôt troublant pour un jeune homme qui avait vécu trois années uniquement avec des hommes… Cette armée-là était redoutable et elles gagnaient toujours leur combat…La séduction. Il paraissait balourd en essayant de se frayer un chemin dans cette foule, se cognant contre des meubles, percutant des gens, trop pressés pour lui en tenir rigueur…Il était perturbé par tout cela. Lisanna les laissa pour mettre sa tenue de serveuse, quant à Mirajane, elle accompagna son frère dans les coulisses afin d'atteindre le bureau du propriétaire, situé à l'étage. Une fois devant une porte la jeune femme entra, invitant son petit frère à en faire autant. C'était un bureau plutôt modeste, assis dans un fauteuil, il y avait un vieil homme de petite taille, devant lui, il y avait l'exemplaire de ce nouveau magazine…Play boy. Il regarda les nouveaux venus avec bienveillance. Un grand sourire s'affichait dans sa barbe.

\- Makarov, voici mon frère, Elfman, dit Mirajane en montrant l'homme.

\- Et bien, tu es impressionnant mon garçon, dit-il en examinant le jeune homme.

Elfman se raidit et se mit automatiquement au garde à vous en réponse au patron du cabaret.

\- Détend-toi, nous ne sommes pas à l'armée, assura le vieil homme avec amusement.

\- Oui, monsieur, fit le blanc.

\- Makarov ou le vieux, rectifia le patron. Tu es là pour le poste de videur, c'est Luxus qui gère cela, va le voir. Prend ta clé de casier et un pour l'entrée avant.

\- D'accord, dit le jeune homme en prenant le trousseau l'estomac toujours noué, malgré la familiarité de Makarov.

\- Mirajane, tu lui montres les vestiaires pour le personnel, dit Drear. T'en fais pas mon garçon, par rapport à l'armée, c'est la panacée ici.

Mirajane accompagna donc son frère aux vestiaires pour qu'il puisse poser ses affaires, gardant sa veste de costume pour garder un minimum de présentation. Il remarqua parmi les manteaux suspendus un manteau en cuir avec des clous, _un biker_. Cette mode était récente, il se méfiait des hommes qui pouvaient arborer ce genre de tenu, ces gens ne respectaient aucunes règle et lui… il était soldat, son appréhension augmenta. Ils partirent, ensuite, à la recherche de Luxus le gérant des lieux. Sur le chemin, elle salua un homme blanc, svelte à la longue chevelure verte, il portait un pantalon tailleur, une chemise et une veste officier rouge… Il se tenait droit et d'une façon élégante…

\- Elfman, je te présente Fried, il est notre chorégraphe, fit Mirajane.

Elfman salua de la tête.

\- Tu est donc le frère de Mirajane et Lisanna, enchanté ! Dit d'un ton très calme l'homme.

\- Fried, nous cherchons Luxus, dit Mira.

-Il…  
\- Fried ! interrompit une voix féminine autoritaire et dure.

Une femme blanche aux longs cheveux châtains d'une vingtaine d'années, portant une robe moulante courte, des bas résilles ainsi que des escarpins mauves, affichait une mine furibonde. Elle approcha du chorégraphe à une allure menaçante et vive.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de Titania…D'où cette prétentieuse porte ce nom maintenant, grogna-t'elle sans se préoccuper des deux autres personnes.

Le vert, bien qu'étant interpelé d'une manière abrupte, gardait son flegme, ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

\- Evergreen, souffla las le chorégraphe. La presse l'appel ainsi, c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé que son show porterait ce nom.

\- Cette rouquine n'a pas à porter le nom de la reine des fées, je suis la seule fées ici digne d'être la reine, ragea-t'elle en appuyant ses dire avec son index. J'exige qu'on lui retire son nom, où je pars…bouda-t'elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et en tapant du pied.

\- Tu ne le feras pas, rétorqua calmement Fried.

Une veine pulsa sur le front de la jeune femme du nom de Evergreen. Elfman regardait la scène, stupéfait, Mirajane, habituée, souriait doucement. La femme en vert approcha son visage de Fried.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? Grogna-t'elle en serrant les dents.

\- Luxus…dit simplement l'homme avec un léger sourire défiant.

La jeune femme se crispa, puis se calma, tout en gardant une mine renfrognée.

\- Tch…siffla-t'elle.

Puis elle vit enfin le jeune homme au cheveux blanc qui la fixait, le toisant. Elle lui fit un regard noir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as le paysans ? Arrête de me regarder, d'accord ! J'autorise pas les gens laids comme toi me fixer, dit-elle méprisante.

Elle tourna les talons et partit, la tête haute. _Quelle garce !_ Pensa Elfman. Il sentit sa sœur poser sa main sur son bras.

\- N'en prend pas ombrage, Evergreen est ainsi, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Il lui rendit son sourie, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire de ce que lui avait dit cette femme. Fried souffla de lassitude.

\- Bon, je vais te conduire à Luxus, dit-il à Elfman. Mira, tu dois te préparer tu passes en première.

Mira fit une bise à son frère pour le rassurer et prit la direction des vestiaires des artistes, tandis que le jeune homme à la chevelure nacré suivit le chorégraphe dans la salle. Une grande salle au parquet à la tapisserie bleu, des décors avec des rideaux rouges, des lampes et des appliques murales aux abats jours verts disposés un peu partout ajouté aux fumées de cigarettes donnaient une ambiance tamisée et vaporeuse. Plusieurs alcôves aménagées en salons avec des banquettes tapissées de velours rouge jonchaient les murs, tandis qu'au centre des tables rondes nappées d'un tissu crème permettait une proximité avec la scène. Fried conduisit le nouveau videur au bar surélevé situé à l'opposé de la scène. Un homme grand, bien bâtit, bien que moins imposant que lui-même, avec des cheveux blond et une balafre en forme d'éclaire, vêtu d'un chemise inhabituellement mauve, d'un costume et de chaussures en cuir italiennes, il cachait une partit de son visage sous un fédora noir, le chapeau des gangsters, dans un soucis de coquetterie, le chorégraphe lui indiqua que cette homme assis au bar était le fameux Luxus. Ce dernier parlait au barman, un homme au piercing et à la longue chevelure ébène attachée en arrière, portant un simple t-shirt blanc…. _Le biker._ En se rapprochant, il remarqua qu'il ne portait qu'un jean et des godillots marrons, étrangement son allure…le réconfortait en réalité, du moins par rapport à son apparence à lui. Les deux hommes regardèrent l'intrus.

\- Je suis Elfman, dit-il à Luxus. Je viens pour l'emploie de videur.

Le blond fit un sourire en coin en voyant le stress du jeune homme.

\- T'es le frère de Mira et Lisanna, dit-il. J'te présente Gajeel, notre barman.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent du menton.

\- T'es un géant, constata le barman badin.

Elfman considéra l'homme, ignorant comment il fallait prendre sa remarque… Voyant qu'il était dubitatif, le gérant ajouta…  
\- Gajeel a un humour bizarre, mais il n'est pas méchant, dit- il comme s'il parlait d'un labrador un peu trop joueur.

\- Tch…siffla le brun avant de partir dans une pièce à l'arrière.

\- Bon, le boulot est pas compliqué, tu vois les serveuses, expliqua-t'il en montrant la salle.

Elfman reconnut sa petite sœur en tenu de chat, puis une de ses copines Lucy en bunny-girl.

\- Les filles font ce qu'elles font, mais ce ne sont pas des putes, si tu voix des personnes un peu trop lourds…tu le vires.

\- D'accord, confirma Elfman en hocha la tête.

\- En général, ce sont des poivrots, dans ceux que tu peux laisser tranquille qui peuvent paraître un peu chiant, y a Léon, dit-il en montrant un homme roux élégant avec des lunettes portant un costume noir. Un type qui ce prend pour un poète… Il les amuse en général. Puis y a Cana, souffla-t'il agacé.

Il montrait avec une jeune femme brune au teint hâlé vêtue comme un homme avec un bustier au-dessus de la chemise, visiblement saoule. Elfman interrogea le blond du regard.

\- Tu verras bien un jour, soupira-t'il. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose tu demandes. Après…

Tandis qu'il allait continuer la musique se mit à retentir, un rythme de Jazz, les rideaux s'ouvrirent sur une Mirajane vêtue de lanières de cuir noires placées sur des points stratégiques, des bas résilles, des bottes noires à talons aiguilles, assise sur un trône avec la représentation de démons au-dessus du dossier. La jeune femme au regard glaciale et au visage dure, amplifié par un maquillage fushia et bordeaux, tenait sur ses épaules un serpent blanc moucheté de tâches oranges. Au son des cuivres et des tambours, elle dansait nonchalamment à l'image du serpent, qu'elle posa doucement sur ce qui semblait être un arbre mort, lui faisant une bise avant de le laisser afin de faire son show tranquillement… Elle était sensuelle, les lumières miroitaient sur le cuir noir astiqué et les paillettes sur son corps, rappelant ainsi les écailles du reptile… Cela la rendait attractivement dangereuse, comme une diablesse qui ne laissait guère indifférent le publique.

Elfman contemplait sa grande sœur, il ne l'avait pas vu ce regard pernicieux depuis des années, lorsqu'elle était adolescente…Une vraie combattante à l'époque, reculant devant aucun périple. Mais cette fois, ce regard était accompagné d'une lueur invitant à la luxure, à damner son âme… Il devrait être choquer de voir sa sœur ainsi, en réalité, il était content de la voir avec autant d'assurance, et pouvoir assumer son autre personnalité…

Cependant, il resta concentré. Consciencieux, il commençait son travail en scrutant la salle du regard… Regardan tles visage libidineux des hommes présent, la lueur de désire croissant au fur et à mesure...Elfman comprit qu'il pouvait effectivement y avoir des problèmes...

Après le show de Mirajane d'autres petits concerts et petites danses s'étaient succédés avant le second show… Il n'était pas encore habitué à cette ambiance, Lisanna et Mira venaient gentiment savoir si tout allait bien. Mirajane l'avait même invité à sa table avec Luxus et Fried, mais il refusa, il voulait bien connaître les lieux…

Le second show arriva annonçant la Fée Verte, Evergreen… La garce qu'il avait croisée un peu plus tôt… Il ne comprenait pas ce genre de personne, ses sœurs étaient la bonté et la générosité incarnée. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au show de cette autoproclamer reine des fées… Les fées, elles étaient bien présentes sur scène, des lumières représentant des feux follets, environnés d'un décor végétal agrémenté de fleurs de toutes les couleurs… Evergreen, vêtue d'une robe verte, de gants de satin vert montant jusqu'aux bas des épaules dansait avec ses éventails roses, jouant des ses formes voluptueuses, un sourire mutin taquinait les hommes tandis qu'elle le cachait de temps à autres, mais un interdit se sentait… il observa, derrière des lunettes fines, accessoire pour le moins inattendu dans ce genre de spectacle, un regard pour le moins…pétrifiant. Voilà, l'effet que donnait ce regard, il était pétrifiant rempli de fierté, d'assurance. Elle se dévêtit au fur et à mesure, arrivant à un corset vert soulignant parfaitement ses formes… Pendant un instant Elfman se dit qu'elle aurait pu être un excellent sergent instructeur avec un tel regard et une telle personnalité. Une chose était certaine, elle n'était pas du genre à fléchir, elle devait imposer ses quatre volontés aux hommes… Il devait lui reconnaître qu'elle était belle. Il repensa à ce qu'elle lui avait dit… Il s'en moquait de l'avis de ce genre de personne, il avait déjà vu pire, mais il plaignait celui qui aurait le malheur d'être avec elle…

Après ce show qui clôturait la soirée, il eut quelques heures pour laisser les clients savourer leurs consommations. Puis le club se vida peu à peu, Elfman aidait Gajeel à ranger la remise… Malgré lui, il entendait la conversation entre Evergreen et Luxus qui étaient au bar.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt de m'appeler belle-maman, ronchonna-t'elle légèrement.

Le blond soupira.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense de ce mariage, c'est un connard, dit-il.

\- Peut-être mais il est riche et puissant, et moi j'aime les hommes riches et puissants.

\- Ever, je suis sérieux, fais attention, dit-il d'un ton grave.

\- Tu seras toujours là pour veiller sur moi, n'est-ce pas Luxus ?

\- J'préférais que tu te trouves un type bien, nous sommes amis…s'il te fait du mal, tu me le dis ! Ordonna-t'il inquiet.

\- Mais oui, concéda-t'elle en s'éloignant pour rejoindre les coulisses.

Luxus souffla d'exaspération et vint aider les deux autres.

Une fois le rangement fini, Elfman partit à la recherche de ses sœurs. Errant dans les coulisses, il était totalement perdu quand des sons de reniflements et de sanglots retinrent son attention. Par la porte entrouverte, il vit par le miroir la fameuse Evergreen, accoudée à la table se tenant la tête, des cascades de larmes coulant sur ses joues. Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait une femme pleurer, il sentit un pincement au cœur, mais il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire…Il ne la connaissait pas, mais il décela une douleur dans ses pleures, une douleur enfouie habituellement. Elle regarda un instant dans le miroir et l'aperçut. Prise sur le fait, surprise, blessée dans son estime, elle hoqueta, essuya ses larmes, se leva et ouvrit la porte pour lui faire face, avec fureur. _Il était mal…_ Il se sentait gêné, tandis que la jeune femme le fixait d'un regard haineux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ragea-t'elle.

\- Je…

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle le gifla violemment et avec force, au point qu'il tourna la tête sous le coup. _Ce que cette femme pouvait être forte !_

\- Ne parle de cela à personne ! Commanda-t'elle.

Il la regarda à nouveau, la considérant un instant, il faisait bien deux tête de plus qu'elle, mais elle le toisait, toujours avec la même fierté dans ses yeux... Mais leur échange fut interrompu…

\- Elf-nichan, tu es là ! S'enthousiasma Lisanna. On rentre ?

Elfman ne répondit pas, il se contenta de suivre sa petite sœur…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Cache sa douleur…

Avis, critique, commentaire...


	3. Chapitre 2 : Un cri dans la nuit

Bonsoir,

nouveau chapitre désolée pour le temps d'attente,

Merci à Ishandra et Fairy tail fan

pour leurs commentaires encourageants.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Un cri dans la nuit

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

Est fière...

\- Hey ! Lâche-moi hic !...Ezspessse de macaque ! S'exclama un ivrogne soulevé par un le jeune homme à la chevelure nacré avec le même costume gris usé qu'il portait il y avait déjà deux semaines de cela.

Il tenait par la jaquette et la ceinture cet homme…si l'on pouvait dire qu'il l'était toujours, dans le sens que l'alcool avait annihilé toute forme de dignité le menant à cette situation des plus navrant. Elfman repéra un tas de neige…Un peu d'élan, _et à la une, à la deux, à la trois…_ il balança comme un vieux sac à vin le pochetron libidineux dont le crime fut d'avoir posée une main lubrique sur les fesses de Lucy. Elfman observa un instant l'homme avec une pointe de pitié, comment pouvait-on en arriver là ? Il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Au fond de lui, il savait que s'il n'avait pas eu ses sœurs, peut-être aurait-il finit dans un caniveaux comme beaucoup de soldats déboussolés par leur retour à la vie civile. Peut-être que cet homme avait été un soldat comme lui ? Peut-être avait-il une famille ? Que faisait-il là ?

\- Bonsoir Elfman ! Fit une petite voix douce l'extirpent de ses pensées lugubres.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la voix, il ne vit personne jusqu'à qu'une fine main lui fît un signe.

\- Ici, ajouta-t'elle timidement.

Il baissa le chef et découvrit une jeune fille au cheveux azur au visage enfantin caché en partie dans une écharpe en laine blanche, portant un bonnet jaune avec une fleur rose sur le côté, un manteau jaune au-dessus d'une robe serrée à la taille et ample au jupon de la même couleur, des collant de laines blanc ainsi que des bottes fourrées marrons. Elle protégeait un livre de se bras, provenant certainement de la bibliothèque universitaire. Oui…Cette jeune fille était une des rares femmes pour à faire des études supérieures, en droit qui plus est. Il fallait un caractère d'acier pour cela, pourtant elle ne le paraissait pas au premier coup d'œil.

\- Bonsoir, Lévy ! Dit-il en lui souriant.

Lévy avait été adoptée par Makarov lorsqu'elle était petite, les affaires du cabaret ne la concernaient pas, mais elle appréciait l'ambiance du lieu. Elle en avait pris l'habitude, alors elle venait souvent. Très vite sa gentillesse naturelle l'avait poussée à venir parler avec Elfman. Douce et bienveillant, il appréciait beaucoup cette jeune fille toujours souriante et aimable. Mais il fallait avouer qu'à côté de cette mini femme, il paraissait gigantesque.

\- Tu as des soucis ? Demanda-t'elle en regardant l'homme qui s'éloignait d'eux en chancelant.

\- Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire, dit-il avant de lui faire signe de rentrer.

La petit femme s'exécuta, suivie par le jeune homme qui retourna dans la salle principale, s'accouder au bar. Les shows de ce soir étaient ceux de Titania, leur avaleuse de sabre et d'Evergreen. Evergreen… Ils s'étaient mis un point d'honneur de s'ignorer depuis « l'incident ». La petite bleue, débarrassée de son manteau, écharpe, gants et bonnet, arriva pour s'installer à côté de lui, elle avait orné ses cheveux d'un joli ruban jaune. Elle grimpa sur un tabouret sous le regard amusé du barman, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de la taquiner. Elfman les observait sachant pertinemment ce qui allait ce passer.

-Tiens, la p'tite pisseuse ! une grenadine et au dodo ? Proposa Gajeel badin.

Celle-ci gonfla les joues, la faisant ressembler à un hamster, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre le sourire du brun.

\- Idiot ! Ragea-t'elle.

Elfman devait avouer que leur relation l'amusait, ils jouaient chaque soir la même scène, inlassablement. Gajeel était certainement celui avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait pratiqué de la boxe, le brun l'avait invité au club de boxe de son père, Métallicana qu'Elfman admirait depuis qu'il était gosse. Alors deux fois par semaine, Gajeel et Elfman s'entrainaient ensemble, il ne lui demandait aucun payement ce qui dérangeait quelque peu le blanc. Mais l'insistance du ténébreux ne lui laissait pas le choix.

\- Hey baby ! C'est sympa que tu sois là ! S'enjoua un homme déguisé en chevalier d'un autre monde.

\- Bonsoir, Bixlow, répondit Lévy avec joie.

Bixlow, il était le magicien des lieux, il s'occupait des décors et des automates donnant vie aux objets qui animaient les shows. Un homme pour le moins excentrique se refusant de porter un costume commun à tous. Enfin Elfman avait réalisé qu'il était entouré de marginaux en tout genre, à commencer par la propriétaire de lieux un vieux libidineux toujours enjoué et protecteur, en passant par les danseuses toutes avec un caractère bien trempés.

\- Hey ! Catgirl, les mojitos sont prêts ! Beugla le brun.

Catgirl était le surnom dont avait hérité Lisanna. Elle s'approcha d'eux avec son sourire angélique, un plateau vide à la main.

\- Personne ne t'ennuie ? S'enquit son frère.

\- Non nichan, puis je sais que tu es là, on se sent plus rassurée depuis, sourit-elle.

\- Je ne pourrais plus flirter avec toi comme avant, s'offusqua faussement l'ingénieur en mécanique.

La blanche émit un léger rire puis elle repartit après avoir fait un clin d'œil complice à son frère. Il s'était finalement facilement habitué à cette ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait dans ce lieu. Ici, c'était comme si le monde extérieur n'existait pas… Les soucis du quotidien semblaient désuets face à l'importance du déroulement du spectacle.

\- Où est Luxus ? Demanda Bixlow.

\- Dans la salle arrière, répondit d'un air grave le ténébreux.

Cette réponse était comme une gifle les ramenant sur terre. Dans la salle arrière signifiait qu'Iwan et ses sbires étaient présent pour jouer une partie de poker. Ils jouaient, cela pouvait paraître anodin, mais ils jouaient de l'argent. Et il ne valait mieux pas contracter une dette envers Iwan Drear, sauf si l'on avait des tendance suicidaire, plutôt masochiste, le russe affectionnait la torture enfin surtout un de ses homme de main, Cobra. Luxus, quant à lui, surveillait son père non sans un grand dégoût vis à vis de ses magouilles. Mais le blond n'en disait pas plus.

\- Pourquoi le patron le laisse faire ? S'indigna le technicien.

\- Iwan possède une partie du cabaret, j'ai regarder la contrat, sans l'avale d'Iwan, il est impossible de lui enlever ses droits dessus, précisa tristement Lévy. Puis s'il le signalait à la police, tout le cabaret coulerait.

Les trois hommes n'ajoutèrent rien, ils avaient pleinement confiance dans les connaissances de la petite bleue dans ce domaine. Un silence résigné et empli de frustrations s'était installé. Ils étaient impuissants, Elfman se disait que cela devait être encore plus dur à vivre pour Makarov et Luxus car il y avait ce lien du sang entre eux.

\- Pourquoi Ever épouse un type pareil ! Ragea Bixlow.

Bixlow et Fried étaient très proche de la fée verte malgré son sale caractère. Le blanc l'avait facilement remarqué. Cette dernière était fiancée à cet homme ce qui inquiétait au plus haut point ses amis, il craignait qu'il lui fît du mal. En entendant l'autre homme, Elfman se demandait si cela n'avait pas un lien avec ses sanglots… Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas s'occuper de cela comme lui avait fait délicatement comprendre la jeune femme la dernière fois.

\- C'est son choix, dit tristement Lévy en mettant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule du chevalier.

\- Choix à la con, cracha le bikers.

Puis ils arrêtèrent de parler lorsque les lumières annoncèrent le second show…

* * *

A la fin de la soirée, Elfman mit son vieux manteau et sa casquette, il devait être deux heures du matin. Lisanna était parti chez Lucy. Il rentrait seul, il n'y avait plus de métro à cette heure, habituellement Luxus les ramenaient en Chevrolet, mais il était légèrement occupé par la présence de son père. Le videur ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il parti à pieds jusqu'à chez lui, il connaissait pire comme exercice physique. Les mains dans les poches, les épaules levé, il marchait dans les rues sombres, une fumée sortant de sa bouche témoignait de la rudesse du froid hivernal du moment. Le silence si particulier des nuit d'hivers régnait dans les rues, même une ville aussi grande que Chicago connaissait ces instants. Les gens d'ici étaient habitués à ces hivers et se gardaient bien de faire des excursions tardives dans les rues… Au fond, ce silence ne le gênait pas, c'était même plutôt réconfortant… Soudain, un cri de détresse le brisa… Il se précipita en son point d'origine sans se poser de question, il arriva dans une ruelle…Une jeune femme était maintenue contre le mur par un homme, tandis que deux hommes approchait dangereusement…

\- Allé poupée laisse-toi faire, dit l'homme d'un ton lubrique.

\- Va te faire voir, rétorqua-t'elle avant de gifler l'homme en lui griffant le visage.

L'homme se recula, toucha sa joue et découvrit son sang.

\- Elle m'a griffé la garce ! ragea-t'il en regardant sa main.

\- Une vraie tigresse, j'aime ça, ricana un de ses comparses.

\- Tu vas voir, ajouta l'homme griffé une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois que tu me fais peur avec tes poings de fillette, dit-elle méprisante et défiante.

L'homme sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour face l'insolence de la jeune femme, il prépara son poing en reculant son coude. Alors qu'il allait frapper, une grande main attrapa son poignet et un poing puissant s'enfonça au milieu de sa figure. Puis gardant don bras en main, il balança l'homme sur un de ses comparses qui chut dans les poubelles. Puis Elfman se plaça entre le dernier homme et la femme.

\- D'où tu viens toi ? Demanda le troisième.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, il se contenta de serrer les dents, les muscles tendus au maximum, il était des plus impressionnants.

\- Écoute, si tu veux, je te laisse la tringler le premier ! Marchanda l'homme.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Grogna le videur avant de faire un pas vers lui.

L'homme, mort de trouille, se contenta de fuir.

\- Espèce de chiassou ! Se moqua la femme.

Maintenant que les agresseurs n'étaient plus présents, le blanc se raidit en entendant la voix féminine ainsi que cette intonation pleine de fierté qu'il avait parfaitement reconnu. Doucement et quelque peu troublé, il se retourna pour découvrir cette femme au long cheveux châtain habillé d'un manteau de vison. Elle ramassait ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol afin de les remettre dans son sac, non sans ronchonner. Puis se sentant épiée, elle leva le nez, fixant le jeune homme avec son expression autoritaire.

\- Tu comptes rester planté encore longtemps ou tu vas finir pas m'aider ! Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

 _Décidément, cette femme toujours aussi agréable !_ Mais étant d'une nature conciliante, Elfman aida Evergreen. Eh oui…Il s'agissait bien de la fée verte. Il aurait pu s'en douter, il y aurait eu une telle répartie dans une telle situation. Il devait avouer qu'il l'avait trouvé courageuse ou inconsciente…

Une fois toutes ses affaires ramassées, ils se redressèrent. La fée remarqua qu'un de ses talons était cassée. Elle souffla d'agacement, ne se préoccupant pas de son sauveur.

\- Tu pourrais me remercier, fit Elfman.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, rétorqua-t'elle choquée qu'il puisse lui demander cela.

Il soupira, _incroyable._ Il reprit sa route. Il entendait la jeune femme peinée à marcher avec son seul talon, la neige n'arrangeant en rien son problème. Enlever ses deux chaussures était hors de question. Elle réfléchissait aux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle quand elle sentit un bras puissant contre son dos, puis un autre sous ses genoux. Elle regarda celui qui osait la toucher ainsi, il s'agissait de son resquilleur. Boudeuse, elle mit tout de même une bras par-dessus ses robustes épaule. Il la souleva et la porta telle une princesse secourue par son prince.

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé pour cela non plus, ronchonna-t'elle sans le regarder.

\- Un homme digne de ce nom ne laisse pas une femme seule dans le besoin ainsi, c'est tout, affirma-t'il.

Elfman était un homme de cœur et de valeur, il ne se serait jamais résolue à la laissée seule boitant dans la rue. Après cette phrase la jeune femme le considéra un instant.

\- Tu ne sais pas où je vis, ajouta-t'elle.

\- Toi oui, normalement, sourit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elle ronchonna des mots inaudibles, fulminant. Elle avait cette impression désagréable qu'il se moquait d'elle et elle détestait cela. Elle se résigna à dire son adresse. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à chez elle. Elle avait un appartement dans un immeuble ancien, plutôt luxueux. Alors qu'il tenta de la poser dans le hall, la jeune femme grimaça de douleur. Sa cheville foulée ne s'était pas signalée jusqu'alors grâce au froid. Il la souleva donc à nouveau. Ils prirent l'ascenseur fait d'acier pour arriver aux troisièmes étages. Elle ouvrit son appartement. Il était vaste, décoré de mauve, de vert et de blanc. Il y avait des pots de fleurs, des plantes ainsi que des statue imitant le style classique un peu partout. Il la déposa sur le canapé en velours mauve. Il pouvait mieux la voir, elle était décoiffée, elle retira son manteau, montrant ainsi sa robe verte dénudant ses épaules, ceinturée d'une large bande mauve à la taille, terminant par un large jupon. Elle retira ses gants ainsi que son écharpe. Gémissante de douleur, elle voulu retirer ses bottes. Voyant qu'elle avait des difficultés, il s'approcha et lui retira ses bottes.

\- Il va falloir que tu retires ton bas, dit-il rosissant légèrement.

Elle lui fit un regard noir.

\- Pour qui me prends-tu ? Ragea-t'elle.

\- Ta cheville, dit-il en montrant ce point de sa jambe qui semblait enflé.

Elle ronchonna, mais obtempéra tout de même, elle détacha son bas de son porte-jarretelle et commença à enrouler son bas tandis que le second des Strauss, une fois son manteau retiré, alla chercher de la glace dans la cuisine. Il fit une poche avec un torchon. Il revint dans le salon, la danseuse s'était allongée. Il plaça un coussin sous sa cheville, puis il posa la poche de glace dessus.

\- Aïe ! C'est froid ! Hurla-t'elle.

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de poser la poche sur la cheville enflée. Au bout de quelques minutes, la cheville de la fée désenflât, il remarqua que celle-ci s'était endormie. Il se débarrassa de sa poche, puis il porta la jeune femme dans son lit… Il lui retira les lunettes. Elle fit un léger sourire en constatant qu'elle était plutôt mignonne quand elle dormait. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa cheville quand il remarqua un hématome assez important sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Celui-ci avait été caché par du maquillage qui était parti à cause de l'eau des glaçons qui avait un peu goutté dessus. Il était long d'être stupide, un seul type de femme avait pris l'habitude de cacher ainsi des traces de coup. Afin de vérifier son hypothèse, il regarda les bras de la jeune femme, retirant doucement ses bracelets, il découvrit des marques de main aux poignets. _Quelqu'un la bat régulièrement…_

Il reprit ses affaires et partit…

* * *

Le lendemain soir, en réalité le soir même, il arriva avec ses deux sœurs au Fairy House. À peine sorti des vestiaires, il fut harponné par Luxus qui affichait une expression contrariée.

\- Mon père veut te voir, informa-t'il d'un ton grave.

Il hocha la tête et suivit le blond, ils allèrent dans la salle arrière. Dans cette salle, il n'y avait qu'une seule table ronde au centre. Dès qu'ils entrèrent des hommes assis sur des canapés en croûte de cuir sur les côtés examinaient les deux hommes d'une manière méfiante, Elfman entre-aperçut les cross de revolver en dessous de chaque veste. L'air était saturé de la fumée de cigares. Il était tous vêtu de costumes de tailleur, chers. Autour de la table centrale quatre hommes avaient en main des cartes. Un des hommes leva le nez de son jeu lorsqu'un homme surnommé Cobra vêtu d'un costume blanc lui chuchota quelque mot à l'oreille, certainement pour lui annoncer les deux intrus. L'homme au teint halé qui les regarda afficha un sourire des plus sadique entouré d'une barbe noire, surmonté d'un nez aquilin. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient une cruauté certaine. Il portait un costume gris à rayures, son cigare fumait dans un cendrier sur sa gauche. Tandis qu'assise sur son genou droit, se trouvait Evergreen. Il apparut évident pour Elfman que cet homme était Iwan Drear, autre chose lui parut évidente, il ne l'appréciait guère. Ce dernier leurs fit signe d'avancer, les deux hommes obéirent.

\- Il paraît que tu as sauvé ma fiancée cette nuit ? S'enquit Iwan.

Le jeune Strauss hoqueta. Intrigué, il regarda la jeune femme, interrogateur, celle-ci l'évitait.

\- Oui, finit-il par répondre.

\- Bien, je devrais te remercier, fit Drear.

\- Je veux rien, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

\- Un travail bien payer ça te dit ? Proposa-t'il.

\- Fais pas entrer Elfman dans tes magouilles, râla Luxus.

\- Luxus, Luxus, Luxus, pour qui tu me prends ? S'offusqua faussement Iwan en gardant son sourire. J'ai juste besoin d'un garde du corps pour ma fiancée.

\- Quoi ?! S'indigna la jeune femme en question.

\- Tu n'as pas à te balader seule dans les rues lorsque je ne peux pas t'accompagner, expliqua-t'il inquiet.

\- Mais je ne veux pas d'un paysans comme garde du corps, râla-t'elle.

Iwan soupira, puis il prit le fin menton de la jeune femme entre son index et son pouce. Il ancra ses iris noir dans les yeux d' Evergreen, effaça son sourire pour afficher une expression autoritaire et des plus effrayant. Elle avala sa salive de peur, ce qui étonna grandement le videur. Il ne l'imaginait pas avoir peur, puis il repensa à ses marques. Il zieuta l'homme à côté de lui, Luxus serrait les poings, prêt à intervenir.

\- Je décide ce qui est le mieux pour toi, je suis clair, commanda-t'il.

\- Mais je…

\- C'est d'accord, intervint Elfman.

Le couple tourna la tête en sa direction. Satisfait, le sourire de Drear réapparut.

\- Bien, très bien, tu seras son chauffeur aussi, Cobra te donnera les clés de la Bentley…

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

A peur du diable...

* * *

Commentaires...

Et oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre du Gajeel x Lévy ;)


	4. Chapitre 3 : Pour une oie

**Coucou, et désolée, désolée, désolée,**

 **Je suis en retard, surtout que je prévoyais d'écrire ce chapitre un peu avant Noël,**

 **vous comprendrez pourquoi…**

* * *

 **Pour une oie…**

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen...

est une diva...

Trois jours… trois jours… qui semblaient une éternité pour Elfman. La patience du jeune homme était mise à rude épreuve avec la fée verte. Se comportant telle une diva capricieuse, elle le chargeait de porté ses sacs, le laissait dehors lorsqu'elle se permettait un rendez-vous entre amies au salon de thé, l'ignorait au mieux, lui parlait comme un chien au pire… Il n'y avait pas de juste milieu avec elle, elle prenait la compagnie de cet homme… « ce paysan » comme elle aimait l'appeler comme une punition, alors elle lui faisait payer. Heureusement pour Elfman, il y avait quelques bons côtés, la Bentley Mark VI par exemple… une merveille de mécanique anglaise de couleur noire à la silhouette élégante et imposante à l'image de son pays d'origine ponctuée par les ailes symbole de liberté au dessus de son pare-choc avant. Jamais de sa vie, il n'aurait cru être au volant d'une telle voiture.

Et puis Noël arrivait à grand pas… une fête exceptionnelle pour la famille Strauss. Mirajane s'évertuait à garder les traditions allemandes liées à cette fête en organisant une fête familiale chaleureuse et magique comme dans ses souvenirs d'enfance avec Calendrier de l'avent, Weihnachtsplätzchen* en abondance l'attendaient à leur maison.

 **\- ça ne va pas !** Affirma Fried d'une manière calme, mais froide. **Ever, tu te places à droite, Erza, lorsque tu entres, tu passes côté jardin, Mira, tu étais très bien. Bien, on reprend. Et Ever, souris**. Ordonna-t'il aux trois jeunes femmes sur la scène.

 **\- C'est totalement stupide !** Râla la femme à la longue chevelure chatain, boudeuse. **Pourquoi devons-nous partager la scène pour le jour de l'an ?!**

 **\- Nous voulons faire quelque chose de spéciale pour ce soir-là, comme vous êtes les trois vedettes du Fairy House, il paraît normal de vous mettre ensemble pour ce soir,** expliqua le chorégraphe. **Aller ! On reprend, maintenant.**

Les trois danseuses répétaient depuis ce début d'après-midi leur show de la nouvelle année et elles avaient quelques difficultés à se synchroniser… Une guerre d'égaux semblait-il. Bien qu'il y avait une des trois plus belliqueuse que les deux autres. Pour Elfman, cela lui permettait d'être tranquillement au Fairy House, il était Gajeel avec les livraisons et le rangement, et Bixlow avec l'installation des décors. L'ambiance était malgré tout familiale. Accoudé au bar, il regardait Fried organiser le nouveau spectacle. Gajeel arriva pour s'asseoir à côté un verre de bière pour Elfman et un autre pour lui…

 **\- Pas trop dur ?** Demanda le brun, compatissant.

Le blanc l'interrogea du regard.

 **\- La garde de fée,** précisa-t'il en montrant Evergreen du manteau.

 **\- Un homme doit savoir être patient,** répondit simplement l'ancien militaire.

 **\- Tsss… une femme peut tout se permettre,** ironisa le bikeur. **Qui t'a appris un truc pareil ?**

 **\- Mon père,** répondit simplement Elfman.

Voyant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, Gajeel n'ajouta pas un mot, il se contenta de boire sa bière. Puis le second des Strauss se mit à sourire.

 **\- C'est vrai qu'avec toi, la femme doit être patiente,** dit-il en montrant la petite Lévy assise à une table, étudiant des livres de droit avec ses lunettes sur le nez.

Le brun hoqueta et bu sa bière de travers… Pris d'une crise de toux, Elfman lui tapait le dos pour la faire passer, tout en riant de bon cœur.

 **\- T'es con,** injuria le barman. **J'm'intéresse pas à cette petite coincée.**

 **\- Si tu le dis,** céda sans conviction Elfman. **Si je fais cela c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'argent,** expliqua-t'il.

Le brun haussa les épaules et reporta sa bière à la bouche.

 **\- C'est bon pour aujourd'hui,** cria Fried.

Suite à ces mots, les trois femmes partirent dans les coulisses. Ce fut Erza, surnommée Titania, qui sortit en première des vestiaires. Elle était l'avaleuse de sabre du club, une femme avec beaucoup de tempérament et d'aplomb. Elfman eut l'occasion de lui parler de temps à autre, il la comparait facilement à un colonel ou bien un général avec sa manière de se tenir droit et de parler avec poigne et détermination. Elle portait un pantalon et une veste de costume comparable à ce des hommes. Bien que la mode française tentait de faire intégré le pantalon pour les femmes comme une moeurs habituelle, il y en avait encore peu. Difficile de faire intégré le pantalon au femme dans un monde puritain. Cependant cette mode allait bien avec le caractère de la rousse, montrant ainsi un grand sens de l'indépendance. Elle alla directement s'attabler auprès de l'étudiante. La suivante, Mirajane vint directement voire son frère…

 **\- Tu rentreras tôt, ce soir ?** demanda-t'elle de sa voix douce.

 **\- Ça ne dépend pas de moi,** répondit Elfman.

 **\- Je voix, mais tu pourras aller…** S'enquit-elle.

 **\- Eh ! Le paysan ! Tu te dépêches.** Interrompit Evergreen qui était déjà habillée pour sortir.

Le benjamin des Strauss hocha la tête afin de rassurer sa sœur, il soupira et pris sa casquette et son manteau avant de saluer ses amis. Dehors il ouvrit la porte arrière à la jeune femme.

 **\- Au centre,** ordonna-t'elle sur un ton méprisant.

Il obéit, la déposant à une boutique de couture sur mesure que la fée affectionnait. Elle récupéra une robe protégée d'une housse. Elfman attendait dehors, appuyé à l'avant de la voiture. Il observait la jeune femme ouvrant la housse et admirait sa robe, verte bien sûr. Elle semblait contente… Étrangement, en la voyant sourire, il la trouvait légèrement plus…humaine. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté, certes, il avait besoin d'argent… Cet argent supplémentaire lui permettrait de rembourser sa sœur, bien qu'elle refuserait catégoriquement, et, qui sait, peut-être de louer son propre appartement. Alors qu'il réfléchissait à sa condition, il sortit de sa réflexion pour voir la fée dans une très belle robe émeraude arrivant en dessous des genoux avec une petite fente en arrière, avec des épaules dénudées. Elle était très belle… Il n'en doutait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme sortit, il ouvrit la portière, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entrer avec sa robe en main, un mot la fit s'arrêter…

 **\- Abba !** S'exclama joyeusement une petite fille qui tenait la main de son père.

Evergreen leva la tête et fixa ses deux personnes.

 **\- Abba ! Regarde la danseuse!** Dit-elle en montrant une boîte à musique dans la vitrine d'un magasin de jouet.

 **\- Oui Sarah, elle est très belle,** répondit le père en souriant sa petite fille.

Elfman resta immobile, il examinait la jeune femme qui continuait à regarder les deux personnes… Puis il vit une larme, une seule et unique larme couler sur sa joue. Cependant dans cette larme isolée, toute la souffrance et la tristesse de l'humanité y était concentrées.

 **\- Abba…** murmura-t'elle avec tristesse.

Elle se ressaisit, puis s'assit sur la banquette arrière, elle attendit qu'Elfman entra à son tour pour préciser qu'ils allaient chez elles. Il la vit essuyer sa larme avec son mouchoir à travers le rétroviseur, mais il ne lui posa pas de question. Elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il l'avait vue, heureusement d'ailleurs. Il démarra la voiture et sortit de sa place… Ayant regardé l'heure rapidement, il réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus suffisamment de temps. Il prit une décision dont il savait que les conséquences lui tomberaient sur le nez assez vite. Cela ne manqua pas… La fée remarqua qu'il n'allait pas en direction de son immeuble.

 **\- Tu vas où le bouzeux ?** Demanda-t'elle avec hargne.

 **\- Je dois aller chez le boucher pour le réveillon de demain,** expliqua-t'il.

Il était hors de question pour lui de laisser sa sœur y aller, la quartier n'était pas tranquille et il fait nuit très tôt en se moment.

 **\- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas mon problème !** Râla-t'elle.

Il ne répondit pas, il l'ignora royalement et continua à conduire. Une veine pulsait sur le front de la belle qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et afficha une moue réprobatrice. Il se gara, elle examina le quartier, puis elle le vit sortir.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas ma laisser seule dans ce quartier ?** S'indigna-t'elle.

 **\- Tu peux toujours m'accompagner chez le boucher,** répondit le jeune homme.

 **\- Moi ! Là dedans ! Beurk !** S'offusqua la danseuse.

 **\- Bien, tu restes dedans, j'en ai pas pour longtemps,** indiqua-t'il avant de partir.

Elle souffla, boudeuse, puis elle grogna, exaspérée d'être ainsi traitée et trainée dans ce quartier. Elle attendit un instant, enlevant les peluches sur sa robe, par ennuis. Puis son attention fut retenue par des voix venant de l'extérieur… Elle vit un groupe de huit hommes éméchés qui semblaient en pleine effervescence et ayant un besoin evident de se prouver leur virilité… menaçant. A ce moment Elfman sortit avec un paquet sous le bras, un des hommes l'interpella…

 **\- Hey ! J'te reconnais, t'es le nippon-schleu* !** Héla-t'il, méprisant.

Elfman continua sa marche, ne prenant pas compte de la présence des inopportuns, ce qui leurs déplut.

 **\- On te parle le bâtard !** Grogna un autre qui s'approcha du jeune homme dangereusement.

Ce dernier empoigna l'épaule du jeune Strauss afin de lui faire face, Elfman voulant à tout prix protéger son baquet ne resta peu, pensant qu'une attitude passive les découragerait à chercher plus. Il eut tout faux, les ignorer, ne pas leur resisté ne fit qu'accroitre leur colère… _Comment lui, un vendu, un shleu, pouvait les mépriser ainsi ?! Penser qu'ils, eux de vrais américains, n'étaient pas une menace pour lui ?_ Elfman se rendit compte rapidement de son erreur, mais il était trop tard… Habile, il esquiva un premier coup de poing.

 **\- Écoutez les gars, j'ai rien contre vous…** tenta-t'il avant d'évité un plaquage.

 **\- Ben, nous on a quekchose cont' toi, le shleu,** rétorqua un des hommes avec véhémence, avant de d'essayer de mettre une droite qu'arrêta l'ancien soldat qui donna un coup de coude dans le nez de l'homme.

 **\- P'tain, il m'a frappé le pif,** râla-t'il en essayant d'enrayer son hémorragie nasale avec une main placée devant.

 **\- Tu vas voir !** ragea un homme qui s'apprêtait à lui foncer dessus.

Elfman se mit en position afin d'encaisser le choque, il surveillait ses adversaire avec attentions, ils étaient huit ce n'était pas une mince à faire _pas comme l'autre nuit._ _Attendez une minute… ils sont huit !_ Alors qu'il réalisa le manque de l'un d'entre eux, il fut assommé par une barre de fer, Elfman en perdit sa casquette, puis de cette même barre il reçut un coup à l'arrière des genoux… Le blanc s'agenouilla immédiatement…

 **\- Tenez-le !** ordonna l'homme à la barre qui n'était autre que leur leader.

Deux hommes se placèrent de chaque côté d'Eflman et lui prirent les bras, tandis qu'un autre lui prit le paquet.

- **T'as quoi là** _ **?**_ dit-il en écartant une petite partie du papier. **'tain, v'là qu'il s'est payé une oie !** S'exclama-t'il moqueur.

 **\- Avec de l'argent q't'as volé, le schleu, chui sûr,** dit l'homme à la barre qui s'était placé devant Elfman.

Elfman serra les dents… Bloqué, il ne pouvait plus bouger, les deux hommes qui lui tenait les bras appuyait avec leurs sur ses mollets afin de le maintenir dans cette position…

\- **Rendez-la moi,** protesta-t'il en vain.

 **\- La ferme** ! Hurla l'homme en lui envoyant un coup de barre dans la tête. **Ed ! Prends-là c'est ton dédommagement pour c'qu'il t'a fait,** dit-il à l'homme qui se tenait le nez dégoulinant de sang.

Ce dernier prit le paquet sous son bras libre.

 **\- Maintenant on va s'amuser…** annonça le leader sur un ton sadique.

Elfman releva la tête afin de le regarder, la moitié de son visage couvert de sang, _Un homme, un vrai, recevait les coups la tête haute,_ lui disait son père. Il ne voyait presque pas son agresseur, il entendait juste les rires sadiques de ses hommes. Il savait qu'il serait rué de coup, il s'y attendait… Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il pensait qu'à une chose l'oie… l'oie de noël comme il était la tradition là-bas, en Allemagne… Mirajane et Lisanna seraient déçues… Il perçut que l'homme leva la barre puis… rien, aucun coup… Une silhouette devant lui, une femme… Evergreen. Elle s'interposait, la posture droite et l'allure sévère, un bras tendu en direction de l'homme à la barre signalant un stop, franc et autoritaire.

 **\- C'est qui cette gonzesse ?** Demanda un homme.

 **\- Pousse toi poupée, ou on s'occupe de toi,** ordonna le leader.

 **\- Vas –t'en !** Ordonna Elfman, inquiet.

 **\- Me donne pas d'ordre,** gronda la fée. **Vous faites une énorme erreur,** dit-elle calmement en regardant les hommes.

L'homme considéra la femme, puis il ricana…

 **\- Comme tu veux, heureusement qu't'es bonne, écartez-là vous deux,** ordonna-t'il.

Alors que deux hommes avançaient près d'elle…

 **\- Vous êtes stupides, ce type que vous avez tabassé, vous ne savez pas qui c'est… Quelle bande de crétins vous faites !** Dit-elle dédaigneuse.

 **\- De quoi elle parle ?** Demanda un homme.

 **\- Elle baratine,** dit le leader.

Evergreen se mit à sourire, puis elle posa ses mains sur les hanches et s'éclaffa avec force…

 **\- Ah !** Soupira-t'elle. **Ce n'est pas étonnant que les crétins ont la vie courte à Chicago,** rit-elle.

 **\- T'as un truc à dire ?** demanda le leader qui commençait à être las du petit jeu de la jeune femme.

Elle le fixa avec satisfaction…

 **\- Toi, tu ferais mieux d'aller brûler un cierge pour que tu sois tué avant qu'Ivan, te trouve,** rétorqua-t'elle.

 **\- Ivan ? Ivan Drear ?** S'enquit un des hommes la voix tremblante.

 **\- Attends, j'la reconnais c'est la poulette d'Ivan !** S'exclama un autre avec effrois.

 **\- Parfaitement,** dit-elle en approchant de l'homme à la barre, elle posa son index sur lui. **Et toi, je t'ai déjà vu à la table d'Ivan… tu viens de t'en prendre à son neveu,** mentit-elle avec aplomb.

 **\- C'est pas possible !** Paniqua un des hommes.

 **\- Ah ça, il risque de mal le prendre,** ajouta-t'elle, amusée.

 **\- Qu'est- qu'on fait, Bill ?**

 **\- Ben lâchez-le, bande de crétin !** Commanda le chef en tremblant de peur.

Ils lâchèrent prise, il aidèrent même le jeune homme à se relever, tandis que leur leader ramassa la casquette lui enleva la neige et lui remit sur la tête.

 **\- C'é…c'était pas méchant mon gars,** dit un des hommes en faisant une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Elfman.

Elfman ne dit rien, il commença à avancer en titubant, même s'ils n'avaient pas eux l'occasion d'aller plus loin, ils l'avaient salement amoché. Il marchait avec peine, mais refusait l'aide des hommes autour de lui… Alors ce fut la jeune femme qui vint à lui…  
 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ?** Râla-t'elle en constatant qu'il n'allait pas en direction de la voiture.

Il lui répondit tout pas, les autres n'entendirent pas… Alors la danseuse se retourna et avançant face à l'homme au nez cassé. Puis elle tendit les bras…

 **\- La dinde…** Dit-elle simplement.

L'homme la regarda, dubitatif… Celle-ci soupira d'agacement et montra le paquet du regard…

 **\- Ch'estch Pas uchen dgrrrchinchrrmde maichrrune oichrrre,** dit-il.

Evergreen fronça les sourcil et tendit l'oreille…  
 **\- Quoi ?** S'exclama-t'elle.

Un autre homme, penaud, avança…

 **\- Excusez-moi madame, je crois que ce que Ed veut dire, c'est que ce n'est pas une dinde, mais une oie,** dit-il gêné.

La jeune femme arqua les sourcils…

 **\- Et ça t'empêche de me la donner ?** Dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Ce dernier fit nom de la tête et rendit la volaille. Puis la châtain partit rejoindre son chauffeur, elle mit un de ses bras puissant autour de son épaule afin de l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la voiture.

 **\- T'as intérêt à pouvoir me conduire chez moi,** ronchonna-t'elle. **Tsss… tous ça pour une dinde…** maugréa-t'elle.

Elfman se mit à murmurer quelque chose que la fée ne compris pas.

 **\- Pardon ? Parle plus fort,** dit-elle.

 **\- Pour une oie !** Hurla-t'il.

Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,

est maligne.

* * *

* En Allemagne, et aujourd'hui dans beaucoup de pays où l'on fête Noël, ce sont des petits Gâteaux, au chocolat, à la cannelle ou à l'orange ou bien des spéculos.

* Schleu : le terme utilisé pour qualifier les soldats allemands lors de la première et de la seconde Guerre Mondiale.

* * *

 **Grand merci à :**

 **Fairytail-fan couples**

 **Poucycatt**

 **Sanguine16**

 **Fairy tail fan**

 **Ishandra**

 **Pour leurs reviews qui sont un réel plaisir pour moi…**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Un chant de noël

**Coucou, désolée encore pour l'attente,**

 **oui je sais je mets du temps,**

 **j'en suis vraiment désolée.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira...**

* * *

 **Un chant de noël**

 **Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,**

 **Garde tous pour elle…**

 **\- Comment tu le trouves Elfman ? Tu crois qu'il peut lui plaire ?**

Mirajane tendait un énième bijoux à son frère, examinant dans tout les sens tous ceux qui l'avaient interpelée. Celui-ci était un gros collier en perle de nacre, _est-ce qu'il lui plaira ? Comment peut-il le savoir ?_ Le balafrais ignorait totalement ce qui pourrait plaire à cette femme. Lui sauver la vie et être sauvé en retour ne lui permettait pas de lire dans ses pensées. Mais ses deux sœurs avaient insisté en cette veille de noël, elle voulait offrir quelque chose pour remercier la jeune femme. Résultat, ils arpentaient les bijouteries. Le grand blanc afficha une moue, montrant à la fois son ignorance et son désintérêt…

 **\- Nichan ! Tu devrais faire un effort, tout de même !** Rabroua Lisanna.

Elfman se mit à sourire et frotta vivement le crâne de sa petite sœur, celle-ci protesta vivement. L'ainée des Strauss ne pouvait qu'avoir le cœur léger en assistant à ce spectacle. Cependant, la vue des blessures de son frère sur le visage, elle ressentit un pincement. Il aurait pu mourir, hier… Il n'en avait pas réellement parlé, il avait juste dit qu'Evergreen l'avait sorti d'un mauvais pas. Il avait passé des heures durant la nuit à nettoyer ses vêtements et ses chaussures pleins de sang. Mira l'avait soigné, jamais elle n'aurait supporté de le perdre, pour cette raison, elle tenait absolument à remercier celle à qui elle devait ce bonheur. Mirajane prenait cet acte comme un cadeau de noël, le plus beau. Elle regarda à nouveau le collier qu'elle tenait, _non il était beaucoup trop cher pour eux, malheureusement._ Elle le rendit délicatement au bijoutier, le remerciant.

Les trois Strauss sortirent, ils descendirent la rue, chacun emmitouflé dans leurs manteaux et autres vêtements d'hivers. Les deux filles marchaient en tête et soupiraient sur leur échec. Elles ne pouvaient pas non plus chercher éternellement, la journée avançait vite et il fallait qu'elles s'affairent pour le dîner du réveillon. Noël était une affaire d'État chez les Strauss, avec stratégie et commandaux. Elles commençaient à fantasmer sur le repas du soir, les saveurs et ce que chacun devait faire. Devisant sur la manière la plus sûre de cuire la volaille, l'accompagnement. Ordinairement, Mirajane s'en chargeait, mais Lisanna tenait absolument à la préparer cette année.

 **\- Comme d'habitude tu feras le Christollen*, Elfman ?** S'assura Mirajane.

Elle attendit confirmation…mais rien, les deux jeunes filles, interloquées, se retournèrent alors. Leur frère était un peu plus haut dans la rue, depuis quand il ne les suivait plus ? Elles l'ignoraient. Il restait immobile devant une vitrine. Elles le rejoignirent assez vite. Chacune d'un côté de leur frère, elles regardèrent ce qui captait son attention ainsi. Un objet particulier, les belles sourirent en le voyant.

 **\- C'est parfait !** S'exclama la cadette des Strauss. **Bravo Elf-nichan, tu as trouvé !**

* * *

Elfman avait fini la préparation de son gâteau, puis il fut poussé dehors par ses deux sœurs, d'abord, parce qu'elles ne tenaient pas à avoir leur frère sur le dos, puis parce qu'elles souhaitaient qu'Evergreen reçoive son cadeaux dès ce soir, pour l'ouvrir demain. Le jeune homme n'y tenait pas trop en réalité, pas qu'il avait épié la danseuse, mais il lui semblait qu'elle passerait la soirée avec Ivan. Et il n'appréciait pas Ivan. Il le payait, certes, mais quelque chose ne lui revenait pas cher lui.

Il montait sans grand enthousiasme les marches des escaliers menant à l'appartement de la fée verte. Devant la porte, il toqua… Il entendait des pas sur le parquet, une bruit bien trop forte pour être ceux de la jeune femme. En effet, avec surprise, il constata que un des hommes de main lui ouvrit. Vêtu d'un costume blanc et d'un chapeau de la même couleur, l'homme fixait de son seul œil Elfman avec un air méprisant et amusé. Cobras, on l'appelait Cobras, un homme dangereux sans nul doute. Il ne le salua pas, il lui fit juste signe de rentrer de la tête. En entrant, Elfman vit qu'Ivan était bien là, seulement, il se préparait pour partir. Enfilant un grand manteau noir, il considérait à peine la jeune femme qui s'était habillé avec la robe qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Les cheveux relevés, de longs gants en satin, elle était élégante et belle. Une beautés gâchées par la marque rouge sur sa joue… une gifle en déduisit Elfman en voyant très clairement la trace d'une main.

 **\- Je ne tiens pas à me répéter,** dit sévèrement Dreyar.

Sur ses mots, il approcha de l'entrée, il avisa du regard le blanc.

 **\- Je suis juste venu déposer un paquet,** répondit simplement Elfman.

Ne se préoccupant pas plus de sa présence, Ivan sortit dans le hall. Alors que le blanc fixait le lieu de sa disparition, pensif, il fut tiré de ses songes par un rire sifflant. Cobras riait…

 **\- Eunuque du harem et livreur, tu cumules,** dit-il, moqueur.

 **\- C'est marrant je croyais que les petits toutous restaient toujours collés à leur maître,** rétorqua Elfman, énervé par la remarque.

Cobras se crispa…

 **\- Fais attention Strauss, rien ne peut m'échapper, une connerie et je te promets que tu ne t'en relèveras plus,** menaça le rouge avant de sortir à son tour. **Déjà que t'as laisser la gourde mentir pour toi, hier,** ajouta-t'il en fermant la porte.

Alors c'était à cause des événements de la veille qu'il l'avait giflée. Elfman savait qu'il ne devrait pas ce mettre cet homme à doux, mais jamais il ne plierait l'échine devant quelqu'un comme lui. Pour lui, aucun n'homme ne devait ce soumettre à un autre. Il remarqua qu'Evergreen avait quitté le couloir, il entendait distinctement renifler. Il la retrouva dans le salon assis sur son canapé, elle cachait sa marque de la main et sanglotait. Sur le sol des bris de verre s'étalaient un peu partout. Se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cet état le jeune homme ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait deux sœurs, il était habituer à vivre avec deux femmes, mais Evergreen ne ressemblait en rien à ses deux sœurs. Il tâtait machinalement le petit paquet qu'il avait dans sa poche, se demandant, s'il ne devait pas juste le déposer et puis partir… Non, il n'avait pas été élevé ainsi, _un homme ne fuit pas les problèmes, ni ses responsabilités._ Il suivit donc son instinct, il retira son manteau et alla à la cuisine pour préparer une poche de glace. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?** Ragea-t'elle.

 **\- T'aider, encore,** répondit-il d'une voix douce.

 **\- Tsss…** siffla-t'elle sans pour autant refuser son aide.

Elle le laissa poser la glace sur la joue, gémissant de douleur à cause du froid.

 **\- C'est de ma faute,** affirma Elfman d'un ton désolée au bout de quelque seconde de silence.

La jeune femme hoqueta, elle n'avait jamais rencontré un homme s'excusant devant elle.

 **\- Ma mission était de te protéger, je t'ai causé plus de problèmes,** ajouta-t'il. **Ce n'est pas digne d'un homme d'échouer ainsi…**

Éberluée, la fée le considéra un instant, puis elle se mit à rire aux éclats, effaçant ses larmes, jusqu'au moment où la douleur lança à nouveau. Interdit, le blanc haussa les sourcil, ne comprenant la réaction de la châtain. Cette dernière se reprit…

 **\- Tu es vraiment étrange Strauss,** rit-elle. Puis elle sembla tristement pensive. **Il aurait trouvé autre chose de toute façon.**

Elle haussa les épaules comme pour dire _c'est comme ça un point c'est tout._ Tout en la fixant, Elfman ignorait s'il devait plaindre la jeune femme ou bien admirer son courage. Cependant beaucoup de chose lui échappait sur elle, plus il la connaissait plus il s'en rendait compte. Elle finit par prendre elle-même la poche de glace, touchant la main du jeune homme. Elle lui indiqua du regard qu'elle était capable de se débrouiller seule, rapidement et avec gène, il retira sa main. A nouveau un silence s'installa entre eux, se connaissant peu, ils n'avaient pas réellement de sujet de conversation.

 **\- Tu as un paquet ?** S'enquit la jeune femme finalement avec une légère rudesse.

 **\- Euh oui,** bredouilla-t'il en sortant un petit paquet de sa poche de manteau. **C'est pour noël…**

Evergreen examina le paquet qui paraissait minuscule dans la main du géant. Enveloppé d'un papier vert brillant, il n'était cependant pas bien gros. Surprise, elle tendit sa main pour le prendre. Puis elle l'analysa entre ses deux mains.

 **\- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?** S'enquit le blanc.

 **\- Je ne m'y connais pas trop, mais je crois que noël, c'est demain,** répondit-elle, amusée.

Cette phrase demandait plus d'information, mais le jeune homme se retint en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue. A nouveau tant de tristesse… Elfman prit donc une décision, peut-être allait-il se recevoir à nouveau une claque, mais il fallait qu'il lui demande…

Mirajane et Lisanna étaient fin prêtes, elles attendaient leur frère. Elles avaient décorés la table de bougies, de houx et de guirlande. Il mettait du temps à revenir. Elles s'impatientaient et étaient quelque peu inquiètes. Enfin la porte claqua au grand soulagement des deux jeunes femmes. Elles partirent à sa rencontre dans le petit hall d'entrée de la maison. Leur frère était bien là, mais quelqu'un l'accompagnait. Evergreen portant toujours sa jolie robe verte était derrière, elle avisa les deux femmes. Ce fut Mira qui réagit en première, la belle à la longue chevelure nacrée s'approcha avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Chaleureuse, elle prit l'autre danseuse dans ses bras avec toute la bienveillance du monde. La fée surprise se raidissait d'embarras.

 **\- Je suis contente que tu fêtes noël avec nous,** accueilli l **'** ainée des Strauss.

Le repas fut sublime, l'oie cuite avec des raisins n'était pas trop sèche, elle fut un régal. Une chose était sûre, les sœur Strauss savaient animer un repas. Ils avaient ri de bon cœur et ils s'étaient régalés avec plaisir. Minuit arriva et Lisanna insistait pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Mira reçut une écharpe bordeaux tricotée par sa sœur et une paire de boucle d'oreilles en argent par son frère. Les deux Strauss offrirent une robe en satin pour Lisanna. Puis Elfman avait eu une très belle montre de la part de ses sœurs. Evergreen ne se sentit pas réellement à sa place, elle n'avait pas de cadeaux pour ses hôtes. Fière, elle ne montrait pas ce malaise. Elle regarda son petit paquet avec une certaine appréhension, cela pouvait paraître étrange… _Stupide…_ Se disait-elle. Elle l'ouvrit, son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit l'objet. Une broche en argent incrustée d'olivine en forme de fée, cela lui correspondait tellement. Elle en resta muette…

 **\- Cela te plait ?** S'enquit Lisanna.

Ever regarda la jeune fille qui lui souriait face à elle.

 **\- Euh… oui… Beaucoup, mais je n'ai rien pour vous,** elle n'arrivait plus à contenir sa gène sous le coup de l'émotion.

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu nous as offert beaucoup,** dit Mira.

 **\- C'est Elf-nichan qui l'a choisit !** S'exclama la cadette des Strauss.

Sur le coup, Elfman rosit légèrement sous le regard badin de la fée assise à côté de lui.

 **\- Donc tu peux avoir du goût…** Se moqua-t'elle.

 **\- Je… Je vais débarrasser,** bredouilla le blanc en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine.

Songeuse, Evergreen afficha un léger sourire avec la réaction du jeune homme. Puis elle sortit de sa rêverie…

 **\- Mira, tu nous chantes un chant de noël ?** Supplia Lisanna.

 **\- Evergreen risque de s'ennuyer, je ne connais que des chants en allemand,** s'excusa Mirajane.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends un peu l'allemand,** assura la fée verte.

 **\- Vraiment !** S'extasia la cadette. **Mais comment…**

 **\- C'est une longue histoire,** interrompit la châtain avec une légère tristesse dans la voix.

 **\- Très bien,** fit Mira…

 _Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht!_ _  
_

 _Alles schläft. Eynsam wacht  
Nur das traute heilige Paar.  
Holder Knab' im lockigten Haar,  
|: Schlafe in himmlischer Ruh! :|_

 _Stille Nacht! Heilige Nacht!_ _  
_

 _Gottes Sohn! O! wie lacht  
Lieb' aus deinem göttlichen Mund,  
Da uns schlägt die rettende Stund'.  
|: Jesus! in deiner Geburt! :|*_

…

Elfman, appuyé à l'encadrement de la porte séparant la cuisine et le salon, regardait avec une certaine mélancolie sa sœur chanter de sa douce voix suave. Sa petite sœur était aux anges. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur son invitée, celle-ci semblait ailleurs comme si cette chanson l'emportait dans un coin de sa vie qu'elle avait enfouie au fond d'elle. Encore une fois, une larme roula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya discrètement. Seul le jeune homme l'avait remarqué, les questions envahirent à nouveau sa tête. Il se souvint du mot qu'elle avait répété « Abba »…

* * *

Ils marchaient tout les deux en cette nuit de noël, Elfman avait insisté pour raccompagner Ever chez elle. La nuit était froide, mais magnifique, la fée voulait marcher pour digérer le repas de fête des Strauss.

 **\- C'est rare un homme qui sait cuisiner,** dit-elle sur un ton taquin en repensant au gâteau du dessert.

 **\- Un homme doit savoir tout faire,** répondit simplement le blanc.

 **\- Toi et tes principes d'homme bizarres,** rit-elle. **Merci, de m'avoir proposé de venir.**

Étonné, il la regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme un abruti ?** Demanda-t'elle, vexée.

Pour la première fois, ce fut lui qui se mit à rire.

 **\- Juste que je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à remercier quelqu'un, je m'attendais plutôt à recevoir une claque quand je te l'ai demandé,** avoua-t'il.

 **\- Je n'ai pas un si mauvais caractère,** s'agaça la châtain.

 **\- Un peu,** rétorqua Elfman.

 **\- Pas du tout !** Ragea-t'elle en tapant un talon sur le trottoir.

 **\- De toute façon c'est à moi de te remercier,** dit-il. **Pour hier…**

Evrgreen se calma, les remerciement la touchait réellement et elle estimait qu'elle les avaient mérités, _non ?_ Le jeune homme s'arrêta, elle l'avisa du regard tout en stoppant elle aussi sa marche.

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais eu une idée aussi sournoise,** taquina-t'il en lui appuyant le bout du nez avec le doigt.

 **\- Sournoise ?** S'offusqua-t'elle.

Evergreen gonfla les joues… _D'où il se permettait de faire cela ?_

 **Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,**

 **A un nouvel ami…**

* * *

 ***Gâteau allemand à base de fruits secs traditionnellement servit en dessert.**

 *** Extrait de** **Douce nuit.**

* * *

 **Merci à : Fairytail-fan couples, Lise, Kureo89 pour leurs reviews**

 **à bientôt, j'espère…**


	6. Chapitre 5 : Bonne année 1956 !

**_Hello ! Bon pour irrégularité et non réponse au review,_**

 ** _je suis gagnante,_**

 ** _un moyen de vous dire que je suis désolée..._**

 ** _Je suis vraiment désolée._**

 ** _Mais je vous écrit au moins un nouveau chapitre, (depuis le temps)_**

 ** _(oui, je m'auto-casse, mais je le mérite)_**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est le principal**

 **bisous !**

* * *

Bonne et heureuse année 1956 !

 _Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,_

 _Est si seule._

\- **Levez le bras, s'il-vous-plait.**

Elfman obéit sans poser de question, à quoi bon… L'homme qui lui avait donné cet ordre mesura le pan de sa veste au tissu bleu marine quasiment noire. Un homme d'âge mûr, une quarantaine d'années avec des cheveux bleus foncés et une moustache de la même couleur, un mètre sur les épaules s'écarta du jeune homme.

 **\- Vous pouvez baissé le bras, maintenant,** dit-il.

L'albinos obtempéra, encore… Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, son « chef » l'avait forcé à venir ici, chez ce tailleur, Macao. Il fallait dire qu'il n'allait pas la contredire, Evergreen pouvait être terrible lorsqu'elle était en colère… Et il n'avait aucune envie de la contrarier. Alors, il laissa le tailleur prendre des mesures, lui faire enfiler des tissus… Aujourd'hui, ils en étaient à la touche finale, et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait à l'aise dans ce costume neuf, un trois pièces, pantalon, gilet, veste.

 **\- Eh, bien. C'est fini,** annonça Macao. **Qu'en dites-vous, Madame ?**

Venant de la boutique avant, Evergreen vint rejoindre les deux hommes, d'un pas élégant, elle portait une robe émeraude au col bénitier ainsi qu'un chapeau charleston de la même couleur, toujours gracieuse. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant le jeune homme.

 **\- C'est mieux,** affirma-t'elle. **Mais tu resteras toujours un paysan.**

Elle avança alors vers lui, lui faisant signe de se pencher vers elle. Il le fit… C'est alors qu'elle noua une cravate autour du col de sa chemise. Alors qu'elle faisait le nœud, il prit un bout du tissu pour le porter à ses yeux…

\- **Vert ?** Interrogea-t'il, envoyant la couleur de la cravate.

 **\- Bien sûr, ça fait ressortir la couleur de tes yeux,** répondit la jeune femme.

Il commença à se redresser…

 **\- Je n'ai pas fini** , râla-t'elle.

Il se figea immédiatement, la jeune femme alla chercher un chapeau, un feodora avec un ruban vert. Puis elle rentra la cravate dans le gilet.

\- **Voilà, tu es enfin présentable,** dit-elle. **Enfin, il manque les chaussures et le manteau.**

 **\- oui,** fit Macao. **Roméo ! Ramènes la commande de Madame Green.**

Elfman pouffa légèrement, la châtain le fusilla du regard.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?** Demanda-t'elle sèchement.

 **\- Juste…** **Madame Green,** répondit-il.

\- **Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle,** bouda la jeune femme.

Un jeune garçon interrompit les deux personnes en arrivant avec deux boîtes en cartons. Il les posa sur un établi, dans une il y avait des chaussures en cuir noir, dans l'autre un grand manteau. Roméo disposa les chaussures devant le client.

 **\- Merci, Roméo,** dit Elfman.

Le jeune garçon sourit et fit un signe de salut en respect. Le blanc se contenta de hocher la tête, amicalement. Le jeune garçon partit alors.

 **\- C'est un brave garçon que vous avez,** affirma Strauss.

\- **Oui, enfin, il veut être soldat, une vraie tête brûlée,** soupira Macao.

\- **Je présume que fréquenter Natsu n'arrange pas les choses,** ironisa la femme en vert.

\- **Effectivement, depuis qu'il a appris qu'il sera en permission avec Grey, je n'entends parler que de sa date d'arrivée,** précisa le tailleur.

Elfman, compatissant, posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme…

\- **Un homme fait beaucoup d'erreur avant de trouver sa place, on doit juste l'accompagner,** dit le blanc.

\- **D'ailleurs, il est temps que nous partions, Fried veut qu'on répète… Encore,** souffla Evergreen. **Merci Macao, d'avoir rendu mon paysan potable.**

* * *

Le 31 décembre était certainement le soir le plus chargé pour le Fairy House… Cette année ne dérogeait pas à cette règle… Une nuit agitée, pour sûr. Le son des voix peuplait les lieux, ainsi que les rires, surtout le rire éclatant de Natsu… Natsu Dagnir, l'amour d'enfance de Lisanna, Elfman fut content de le revoir… Apparemment sa carrière dans l'armée ne s'éterniserait pas… Une question d'autorité… Une des danseuses avait l'air extrêmement heureuse de voir Grey, Juvia la fille de l'eau, elle restait à côté de lui… Prestige de l'uniforme.

Le blanc, accoudé au bar, veillait sur cette salle des plus animées. Il dut déjà éjecter trois poivreaux des lieux et la soirée ne faisait que commencer… Mais il avait du mal à rester concentrer car son attention se faisait happer en permanence par une table en particulier… Celle d'Ivan. Plus le temps avançait plus il le haïssait… Et plus une question lui hantait l'esprit, _pourquoi ? Pourquoi une femme comme Evergreen était avec cet homme ?_ Il n'était pas le seul à les surveiller, Luxus aussi, malgré lui, ne détachait pas son regard de son père. Le benjamin des Strauss sortit de ses pensées à cause du bruit s'un verre sur le bar.

 **\- Tiens, goûte ça, c'est la meilleur,** dit Gajeel en remplissant un verre à moitié.

 **\- De la vodka, je peux pas,** fit Elfman.

 **\- C'est bon, t'es pas un flic,** rétorqua le brun. **Puis on est un jour spécial.**

 **\- Gajeel ! La commande pour la table 5, ça fait plus d'une demi-heure,** râla Lucy qui revenait près du bar.

Le ténébreux zieuta en direction de la fameuse table, Elfman, curieux, en fit de même… La table 5, la table de Lévy MacGarden, pour l'occasion, elle était venu avec deux étudiants de sa promotion qui flirtaient visiblement avec elle. Le blanc ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourir moqueur, surtout quand il vit que le barman semblait… crispé et visiblement énervé.

 **\- C'est bon, j'vais les faire leurs cocktails de merde,** répondit le brun avec rage.

 **\- C'est pas la peine d'être grossier !** Rétorqua Lucy.

\- **Oh ! Tu m'cherches, la bunnygirl !** Fit l'homme au piercing.

Lucy soupira en levant les yeux et repartit dans la salle. Elfman ricana…

 **\- Toi, goûtes ce truc au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule,** râla le brun, énervé.

Elfman leva donc le verre qu'il renversa, lorsque quelqu'un le poussa…

\- **Eh ! Tu peux faire attention, le serpent !** Grogna le ténébreux à l'encontre de Cobras qui avait poussé Elfman.

\- **Sers-moi un whiskey au lieu de t'occuper des bâtards errants,** répondit Cobras.

Gajeel tiqua, serrant les dents, cependant, le blanc fit un geste de la main pour lui dire de laisser tomber. Alors le brun sortit un verre qu'il remplit, puis il le tendit à l'intrus. Puis Cobras regarda malicieusement Strauss…

 **\- Alors toutou, pas trop dur de suivre la matrone ?** Demanda-t'il.

Le blanc ne répondit rien, cela n'en valait pas la peine… Cobras se retourna, s'adossant au bar. Il fixait Lisanna…

 **\- Si tu veux te faire de l'argent plus facilement, j'ai un plan…**

 **\- ça ne m'intéresse pas,** répondit, directement, l'albinos.

\- **Oh ! T'as rien à faire…** assura l'homme aux cheveux bordeaux.

Elfman fit mine de l'ignorer.

 **\- T'as deux sœurs sexy, j'connais un type qui serrait prêt à payer très cher pour passer une nuit avec les deux…**

Le sang d'Elfman ne fit qu'un tour, il se leva brusquement, surplombant l'autre homme, qui semblait amusé par la réaction du jeune homme, ne bougea pas, il se contenta de sourire. Gajeel tint le bras du blanc…

\- **Allons, messieurs, y aurait-il un problème ?** Intervint une voix grave.

Ivan, il s'était approché d'eux. Luxus ainsi que Makarov s'étaient levés aussi, attendant… prêts à intervenir. La tension resta palpable… un long silence suivit la phrase d'Ivan. Strauss ne quitta pas Cobras des yeux. Puis il se rassit sur son tabouret…

- **Non,** dit-il.

\- **Bien, maintenant que tu as fini de t'amuser, nous partons,** annonça Ivan.

\- **Tu ne restes pas ?** S'enquit Luxus.

\- **Je pense que tu peux te passer de ton père,** assura Dreyar.

\- **ça fait longtemps que je me passe de toi, mais Ever…**

 **\- J'ai des affaires plus importantes à régler,** répondit Ivan en tourna le dos à son fils afin de rejoindre la sortie, suivi de sa « cour ».

\- **Bon toutou,** chuchota Cobras avant de partir.

Luxus fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule d'Elfman… Makarov alla voir ses invités… Chacun reprit ses activités, ne disant mot sur ce qu'il s'était passé. La lumière se tamisa dans la salle, puis la musique commença… Le fameux show du nouvel an. Strauss se retourna pour regarder la scène… La douce voix de Mirajane ouvrait le spectacle, robe rouge à paillette, assise sur une balançoire en hauteur, de la fausse neige tombait sur la scène…

Sa sœur se sentait réellement bien sur scène, sa douce voix semblait chanter une berceuse d'hivers…

 **\- Gajeel ! La commande de la table cinq !**

Entendit alors Elfman… Lucy était revenue à la charge. Le blanc zieuta auprès d'elle. Celle-ci fronçait les sourcils.

\- **J'ai pas qu'ça à faire, si la crevette veut boire qu'elle vienne se servir, elle connait les lieux,** grogna le brun en essuyant un verre.

Le rythme de la musique changea pour devenir plus rapide, style jazz, la voix grave d'Erza retentit dans la salle, elle portait aussi une robe rouge.

 **\- Gajeel ! ça suffit !**

Elfman regarda à nouveau du côté du barman, cette fois, la petite Lévy, habillée d'une robe jaune au bord argentée, avait rejoint le barman.

\- **Tu dois nous servir,** ordonna-t'elle les mains sur les hanches.

\- **Et tu comptes m'y obliger, crevette ?** Taquina le brun, en la toisant du regard.

Une musique blues retentit alors, Evergreen vêtue de la même robe rouge apparut derrière un rideau vert… Mais l'attention du blanc fut retenue par un autre spectacle… bien qu'il trouva la fée magnifique…même en rouge.

La jeune fille à la chevelure azure gonfla les joues, puis elle entama de faire le tour du bar…

 **\- Tu fous quoi, la crevette ?**

 **\- Je vais faire ses cocktails… sans toi !** râla-t'elle, en passant entre le brun et son bar.

\- **Arrêtes, tu vas mettre le bordel !** Lui ordonna-t'il, en l'attrapant par les hanches.

\- **Lâche-moi… Je vais me débrouiller…**

 **\- Baisse-toi !** Commanda le ténébreux.

\- **Quoi ?!** S'offusqua la bleutée.

Le brun la força à se mettre à terre avec lui, évitant ainsi une chaise qui atterrit dans les bouteilles du présentoir. Elfman se leva de surprise et découvrit le point d'origine du projectile…

 **\- Je t'emmerde Grey ! Nudiste !** Hurla Natsu.

 **\- Viens, j'attends, tu crois que tu me fais peur, abruti,** rétorqua Grey.

\- **Quels crétins !** Soupira, las, Luxus.

Les deux hommes se battaient, effectivement… Leur rixe devint très vite l'épicentre d'une bagarre générale entre les divers protagonistes alcoolisés autour d'eux, transformant la salle du club en un champ de bataille chaotique. Elfman entreprit d'aller les séparer, il vérifia avant que sa petite sœur était en sureté, Lisanna était cachée avec Lucy et Lévy derrière le bar. Il partit, quand…

 **\- La salamandre ! J'vais te renvoyer ta chaise !** Hurla Gajeel qui était sorti de son bar.

\- **J't'attends tête à clous !** Répondit Natsu.

\- **Ok !**

L'homme au piercing lança la chaise, le rose se baissa afin d'esquiver, mais…

 **\- Ever,** s'inquiéta le blanc en voyant que la jeune femme était toujours sur scène et risquait de se recevoir prochainement une chaise…

...Il se mit sur la trajectoire du meuble…

* * *

 **\- Arrrrg !** grogna Elfman.

Il se payait un sacré mal de dos grâce à Natsu et Grey. Heureusement, Luxus avait aidé à les séparer et puis il y avait Erza, _qui aurait cru que cette femme avait la force de cinquante hommes ? Dans un autre monde, elle aurait pu être soldat, un officier, à n'en pas douter._

Alors qu'il marchait dans les rues pour raccompagner Evergreen chez elle, il tenta de se remettre de sa bagarre… Les festivités avaient été écourtées, vue les événements « imprévus »… Et sans savoir trop pourquoi, la fée voulut entrer à pieds. Ils étaient chacun emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux, dans cette nuit de grand froid.

- **Tu peux arrêter de grogner,** souffla la jeune femme.

\- **J'ai pris une chaise à ta place,** se défendit Strauss.

 **\- Tu as fait ton travail,** rectifia Evergreen, après avoir laissé un temps de silence, elle marmonna : **Merci, tout de même…**

Elfman sourit…

\- **Mais de rien, madame Green,** taquina-t'il.

\- **Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça,** bouda la châtain.

\- **C'est juste… c'est pas ton vrai nom Evergreen ?** S'enquit le jeune homme.

Evergreen le considéra du regard, dubitative…

\- **Pourquoi cette question ? C'est le nom que j'ai choisi,** dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- **Je sais pas, ça fait partie des questions que je me pose,** répondit-il.

La belle sourit et regarda à nouveau le jeune homme.

 **\- Serais-je un centre d'intérêt ?** S'enquit-elle, toute fière.

Elfman rosit légèrement, heureusement, il faisait nuit, sinon, elle ne se serait pas privée de le lui faire remarquer.

 **\- Je crois que j'ai trop bu de vodka,** éluda-t'il.

Elle rit légèrement, puis elle soupira…

 **\- Natasha Bieniczky,** dit-elle.

 **\- Hein ?**

 **\- C'est mon vrai nom,** précisa la jeune femme.

 **\- Natasha ? C'est joli,** affirma simplement le jeune homme.

Elle lâcha un râle dans le froid…

 **\- ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom** , ajouta la danseuse.

Elle regardait ses pieds tandis qu'elle avançait et songeait à son nom…

 **\- Je préfère Evergreen, c'est le nom que j'ai choisi,** continua-t'elle. **C'est la personne que j'ai choisi d'être.**

Il la fixa, elle sembleit si triste en disant tout cela, il en venait à regretter d'avoir posé la question… Cependant, elle ne pleura pas, elle leva la tête dignement.

\- **Maintenant, c'est à moi de te poser une question,** signifia Evergreen.

Strauss rit légèrement, gêné…

\- **Je crois qu'il n'y a pas autant de mystère autour de moi que de toi…** tenta-t'il.

\- **Pourtant, il y a bien une chose que je veux savoir,** elle interrogea le blanc du regard, des yeux, il lui indiqua de continuer. **Bien, ce que tu as dit à Macao, sur les erreurs et trouver sa place… Tu y crois vraiment ?**

 **\- Bien sûr,** répondit-il sans réfléchir.

\- **Alors on a une place à titrer dans ce monde ?** Précisa-t'elle.

\- **J'ai pas dit ça… Je pense qu'on a tous un endroit où être, un rôle qui nous ait donné et on fantasme sur certain rêve qui ne sont pas forcément les nôtres… et peut nous pousser à être malheureux et à faire des erreurs…**

 **\- Alors pour toi les rêves rendent malheureux…**

 **\- Ils peuvent nous pousser à nous faire du mal, oui,** dit-il.

A ce moment, elle le fusilla du regard…

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'y connais en malheur ?!** Ragea-t'elle, soudainement.

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux… Elfman se raidit, il avait dit quoi là…

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que les gens cherchent à être malheureux ? Tu ne sais pas ce que cela fait d'être traité comme un sous-humain… Mon rêve, je ferai tout pour le réaliser, quoiqu'il m'en coûte et je sais que ce n'ai pas une erreur !** Hurla-t'elle sur lui.

Strauss ignorait ce qu'il lui valait ces foudres, mais il était faux de dire qu'il ne connaissait pas le malheur… Alors il allait se défendre…

 **\- Ton rêve inclut Ivan ? Tu es heureuse à te faire traiter ainsi ?**

 **\- Ça, c'est mon choix,** **Ivan est un moyen, pas une finalité,** rétorqua-t'elle. **Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de devoir faire des sacrifices pour atteindre ses objectifs…**

Elle ancra son regard miroitant de larmes dans celui du jeune homme...

- **Ne crois pas que tu as le monopole de malheur, d'autre son bien moins lotis que toi,** affirma, froidement, Elfman.

Elle s'approcha de lui, une veine tapant sur sa tempe…

\- **Epargne-moi tes principes d'homme, toi qui, dès qu'il a un souci, va pleurer dans les jupes de ta grande sœur,** cracha-t'elle. **Moi, je suis seule !** Cria-t'elle de toute sa voix.

Elle craqua alors, pleurant, encore une fois, devant lui. Instinctivement, elle se retourna et mit son visage dans ses mains gantées… Elle sangloter sans pouvoir se retenir. Alors elle sentit des bras puissants l'entourer… Elle ronchonna un peu… Il la calma en restant tel un roc. Elle se retourna et cacha son visage dans le torse du jeune homme. Il l'enlaça doucement… Avec ses sœurs, il en avait un peu l'habitude.

 **\- Je suis désolé, de t'avoir blessée,** murmura-t'il, doucement.

Il sentit les sanglots se transformer en rire. Il baissa la tête, étonné, pour l'examiner. Alors que des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, la fée verte riait bel et bien.

 **\- Tu es le premier homme que j'entends s'excuser,** se moqua-t'elle.

\- **Un homme doit savoir reconnaitre ses erreurs,** expliqua-t'il.

Elle rit deux fois plus, malgré-lui, il sourit.

 **\- Toi et tes principes d'homme,** ricana-t'elle.

Soudain, des voix retentirent dans la rue, des « bonnes années », des rires… Minuit était enfin arrivé… Evergreen et Elfman se regardèrent, depuis le début, ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte qu'elle était toujours dans les bras du jeune homme… A vrai dire, il ne voulait pas la libérer, il faisait tellement chaud avec son corps près de lui, en complet opposition avec le froid ambiant. Il la contemplait, lui effaçant les larmes avec ses gants… Les lumières de la ville se reflétaient dans ses lunettes… comme si une magie émanait de ses yeux… Une magie qui l'immobilisa, alors qu'il voulait lui dire bonne année… qu'ils devaient partir, rentrer… Il ne dit rien, il n'y arrivait pas…

\- **Bonne année,** murmura-t'elle, doucement.

Soudainement, il sentit une pression humide et chaude sur ses lèvres… Elle le tira par le col… Il se baissa, légèrement, ferma les yeux et la serra encore plus contre lui. Il ne pensa à plus rien, il la laissa faire. La langue de la jeune femme chercha à s'introduire dans sa bouche, il lui autorisa…

 _Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,_

 _A des lèvres si douces._


	7. Chapitre 6 :Le blizzard chaud

**Coucou, nouveau chapitre,**

 **merci à Fairytailfan-couple et Soiz pour leurs reviews.**

 **Donc merci pour la motivation.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

* * *

 **Le blizzard chaud**

 _Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,_

 _Fuit son cœur._

Deux semaines, deux semaines… depuis le premier jour de l'année, depuis leur… baiser, Evergreen l'avait giflé tout de suite après et était partie seule en le laissant au milieu de la rue. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé. En réalité, leur relation s'était nettement refroidi depuis. Evergreen, surtout, prenait ses distances, elle l'ignorait ou lui disait le strict minimum. Elle ne daignait même pas le regarder. Il l'avait donc accompagné dans cette atmosphère glaciale, ne sachant plus s'il devait oui ou non rester. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit à ses sœurs et cela le travaillait d'autant plus. _Evergreen…_ Cette femme était d'un compliqué, il ne comprenait rien et tout cela le dépassait. Cependant il avait tellement de mal à se résigner à l'abandonner… Car c'était l'impression que cela lui donnait, abandonner. _Un homme n'abandonne pas ses devoirs…_ Car la sécurité de la jeune était devenue une question d'honneur à ses yeux.

En ce nouveau week-end de janvier, Ivan avait invité Evergreen dans sa maison de campagne, située à deux heures aux nord de Chicago. Elfman dut l'y emmener, il resta donc dans cette maison ancienne, du style vieil anglait en pierres taillés, une vaste demeure avec un grand salon décoré de boiserie, de meubles imposants et tape à l'œil. Il faisait extrêmement froid ces derniers jours, pas question de sortir, bien que le blanc s'était promené durant ce premier jour de fin de semaine, histoire de se changer les idées. Un vaste terrain entourait la maison, nul doute qu'ils étaient tranquilles. Une tranquillité multipliée par la neige au manteau isolateur, pas de bruit, même les animaux ne sortaient pas.

La nuit tomba vite et la neige voltigeait doucement, se déposant sur le sol délicatement. Elfman s'isola à l'écart de la fée, d'Ivan ainsi que ses hommes qu'il ne supportait pas, pas la peine d'imposer sa présence. Il resta dans la chambre qu'on lui avait fournie, pas bien plus réchauffer que l'extérieur, une chambre de bonne tout en haut de la maison. Il prit de son sac un pot de cirage, le dévissant, il sortit une brosse. Il ramassa une de ses chaussures et la brossa méticuleusement. Quand il y pensait, ces chaussures… Elle lui avait offert. Il continua de nettoyer, brossant vigoureusement, nourrissant le cuir, afin qu'il ne s'éteignît pas.

Des phares éclairèrent sa chambre accompagnés d'un bruit de moteur. Curieux, il se leva et zieuta par sa petite fenêtre. Une Chevrolet blanche se garait devant la maison, le moteur coupé, son chauffeur ouvrit sa portière. Manteau blanc, chapeau de la même couleur, écharpe mauve… Strauss reconnut Cobras, il portait une mallette… Il allait devoir se payer cette pourriture en plus alors, un séjour parfait.

Le jeune homme s'assit de nouveau sur son lit et reprit son activité. Cependant il avait beau s'occuper, il n'arrivait pas à sortir le souvenir de cette nuit de sa tête. La chaleur, la douceur de ses lèvres, son goût d'amande, son parfum capiteux… Il devenait dingue… Il envisageait vraiment de… d'être avec Evergreen. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Il se laissa tomber dans son vieux lit dure… _cette femme est une garce, terrifiante, narcissique, égoïste, odieuse…_ Il mit les mains sur la figure, alors pourquoi il pensait à elle comme il le faisait… Il croyait vraiment qu'il était masochiste.

Il ferma les yeux essayant de faire le vide une bonne fois… Il entendit des voix s'élever au rez-de-chaussée, il discerna nettement celle de la fée verte. Il se leva, descendant de son lit, puis il se rhabilla, chaussure, veste. Il entama alors sa descente… Dans les escaliers, il comprenait mieux ce qu'il se disait, nul doute qu'il s'agit d'une dispute…

 **\- Je suis venue ici de Chicago et tu crois que je vais plier bagage, maintenant. Pourquoi ?** Ragea Evergreen.

\- **Tsss… Désolée, ma poupée, mais on a des choses à faire,** expliqua, nonchalamment, Cobras.

 **\- Je ne suis pas ta poupée,** rétorqua la châtain, en fusillant du regard l'homme de main de son fiancé. **Je ne pars pas.**

 **\- Je crois que l'on ne s'est pas compris,** dit Ivan, d'un calme inquiétant.

Elfman entendit des pas, puis un petit cri étouffé de la jeune femme.

 **\- Tu pars d'ici, immédiatement !** Cria Drear.

Strauss décida d'entrer à cette pièce à ce moment, Ivan empoignait Evergreen fermement par le cou avec une de ses mains, elle tenait sur la pointe des pieds, ses deux mains posées sur le poignet de l'homme, ses lunettes au sol. Visiblement, elle n'arrivait quasiment plus à respirer… Elfman, furieux, serrant les poings, commença à avancer dans le but de l'arrêter, sans réfléchir. Seulement Cobras se plaça devant lui, montrant distinctement l'arme qu'il portait sous sa veste :

\- **Tu tombes bien le clébard,** dit-il avec un sourire sournois.

Ivan lâchant la jeune femme, la laissa choir sur le parquet. Elle mit une main sur son cou et toussa, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Elle… Si fière, était en piteuse état. Une vision terrible pour le jeune homme qui devait rester sans bouger, quel genre d'homme était-il pour être incapable de protéger la femme qu'il… se devait de protéger.

 **\- Ramène-la à Chicago,** ordonna Ivan avant de partir dans une autre pièce suivit de Cobras tenant sa mallette.

Elfman se précipita auprès d'elle, il s'accroupit… soulevant un peu ses cheveux, il remarqua un trace violette autour du cou de la jeune femme. Il tenta de l'aider à se relever, mais la danseuse le repoussa…

 **\- Laisse-moi,** grogna-t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Elle se mit debout, toutes seule, puis elle alla rejoindre sa chambre afin de préparer ses affaires.

Dehors, Elfman rangeait les bagages dans le coffre de la Bentley. Il regarda le ciel, inquiet, un blizzard était annoncé pour cette nuit, mais il était hors de question de rester ici. Il mit la dernière valise et ferma le coffre. Evergreen, emmitouflée dans son manteau d'hermine, sortit de la maison. Elle alla directement vers la voiture, n'osant pas la regarder, Elfman se contenta de lui ouvrit la porte. Enfin il prit place sur le siège conducteur, démarra la voiture et partit de ce lieu. Durant la route, il zieuté de temps à autre dans son rétroviseur, voyant le visage fermé de la jeune femme.

La maison se situait dans un coin reculé de la campagne illinoise, la neige avait déjà bien envahi le paysage. Le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort… Au bout d'une heure de route environ, un blizzard puissant avait pris place… Elfman ne voyait plus rien devant lui. Il continua à rouler quelque temps, mais le niveau de la neige montait vite sur une route déjà gelée. Ce qui devait arriver, arriva… la voiture se retrouva coincée.

 **\- Pourquoi on avance plus ?** S'énerva la jeune femme.

 **\- La neige,** répondit simplement le blanc avant de sortir de la voiture.

Le froid l'agressa immédiatement, il rejoignit le coffre péniblement, dedans il y prit une pelle. Durant près d'une heure, il tenta de dégager le véhicule. Cependant dès qu'il retirait de la neige, le blizzard en rapportait deux fois plus. Il abandonna… rangeant l'outil dans la voiture, sortant sa valise. Enfin, il retourna sur son siège, posant sa valise à côté de lui.

 **\- On est bloqué, il faut attendre la fin du blizzard,** annonça-t'il.

 **\- Quoi ?!** S'énerva Evergreen. **On ne va pas rester là toute la nuit.**

 **\- J'ai pas le pouvoir de mettre fin à une tempête,** rétorqua le jeune homme.

La jeune femme bouda, mais ne trouva rien à y redire. Elfman ouvrit sa valise, il retira son chapeau, son manteau, ses chaussures, puis il sécha ses cheveux avec une serviette…

 **\- Tu vas avoir froid,** constata-t'elle.

\- **J'ai pas d'autre manteau,** dit-il.

La fée verte se retourna pour atteindre le coffre, elle ouvrit une de ses valises dont elle sortit un manteau de vison. Elle lui lança sans rien dire. Il le prit.

 **\- Merci,** sourit-il.

La châtain ne releva pas, elle ferma les yeux pour signifier qu'elle cherchait à s'endormir, prenant ainsi son mal en patience.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la voiture était recouverte de neige. Evergreen tremblait de froid…

 **\- J'ai tellement froid,** se plaignit-elle en claquant des dents.

Elfman tourna la tête pour la considérer. La fumée sortant de sa bouche, elle restait raide, légèrement recroquevillée sur son siège. Il décida alors de la rejoindre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'offusqua la jeune femme.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, prit le manteau qui le couvrait. Ensuite, il mit un bras derrière la taille de la fée. Avant qu'elle ne disait quoique ce fut, il lui expliqua.

\- **Le premier logement de mes parents n'avait pas de chauffage, durant l'hivers, ma mère nous serrait contre elle sous les couvertures avec mes sœurs.**

\- **J'ai pas envie d'être contre toi,** râla-t'elle.

\- **C'est ça ou le froid,** dit-il.

Elle abdiqua et se blottit contre lui. Ce-dernier posa le manteau sur eux, frottant énergiquement l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la réchauffer.

\- **Je voulais le tuer,** dit-il, songeur.

Elle le considéra… et baissa la tête à nouveau.

 **\- Tu te serais fait tué,** rétorqua-t'elle.

Il arrêta les frottements, laissant sa grande main sur son épaule.

 **\- Je ne veux plus qu'il te fasse du mal,** ajouta-t'il, gravement.

\- **Ne dis pas ce genre de chose,** interdit la fée.

Tournant la tête, il la regarda.

 **\- Pourtant, je ne pourrai pas tenir plus longtemps,** ajouta le jeune homme le plus sérieusement du monde.

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien.

 **\- Tu ne comprends pas, je suis sérieuse, tu te ferais tué, dès que tu tenterais quelque chose, tu te ferais tué, s'il apprenait que…**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, refugiant sa bouche dans le manteau. Alors il lui souleva délicatement le menton.

 **\- Que l'on s'est embrassé,** finit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle détourna le regard.

\- **ça n'a rien de drôle,** grogna-t'elle.

\- **Alors tout ça, c'est parce que tu es inquiète pour moi ?** Demanda-t'il.

\- **Pas du tout,** bouda la jeune femme. **Je ne suis pas inquiète…**

Elle prit presque un ton de petite fille en disant cette phrase. Le blanc, flatté, rosit et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Elle le laissa faire, mais elle refuser de le regarder.

\- **Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?** Demanda Elfman, doucement.

 **\- Je… Je n'ai pas le choix,** répondit-elle.

 **\- Par rapport à ton rêve,** comprit-il.

 **\- Il faut que tu oublies,** dit-elle presque suppliante. **Que tu m'oublies.**

Il approcha sa bouche du creux de son oreille.

 **\- ça, je n'y arriverai jamais, Natasha,** confia-t'il.

Elle se retourna, lui faisant face. Leurs souffles se mêlait réchauffant les chaires roses bleuis légèrement par le froid. Une chaleur, si attirante… enivrant, un foyer réconfortant… Ils approchèrent se penchant leurs têtes, puis ils cédèrent à nouveau à ce désir qui les possédait tous les deux. S'embrassant, ils collaient leur corps l'un contre l'autre, attirés par la chaleur que dégageait l'autre.

Elfman se délectait de son goût, devenant de plus en plus accro à chacun de ses baisers… Peu importe ce qu'il risquait, en réalité, il avait déjà été condamné à partir du moment où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Cherchant la chaleur, elle s'assit confortablement sur lui, se blottissant, tandis qu'il l'encerclait de ses bras puissant… Ainsi installés, ni l'un, ni l'autre, n'avaient froid en cet instant.

 **\- J'espère que je me recevrai pas une nouvelle claque après ça ?** S'enquit-il.

Détendue, elle posa sa tête contre son cou.

 **\- ça dépend…** Répondit-elle mystérieuse.

- **ça dépend de quoi ?** Demanda-t'il, quelque peu inquiet.

\- **De ta conduite,** dit-elle. **Reste un Gentleman.**

Rassuré, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, se laissant bercé par l'odeur, la chaleur et le son de la respiration de la belle. Ils s'endormirent, ainsi, sur l'idée que demain serait totalement un nouveau jour…

 _Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,_

 _Se laisse bercer par ses battement._


	8. Chapitre 7: Une rose rouge dans la neige

**Coucou, nouveau chapitre en retarde,**

 **Je suis désolée pour ça,**

 **Merci à Fairy tail fan, Soizic et Ludivinne pour**

 **Leurs commentaires encourageants.**

* * *

 **Une rose rouge dans la neige**

 _Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,_

 _Est une tentatrice._

Bientôt un mois qu'ils s'étaient décidés à être ensemble… Bien qu'ensemble fut un bien grand mot pour la relation qui liait la fée verte au jeune Strauss. La clandestinité leur correspondait le plus, impossible de s'afficher, de se montrer… En réalité, ce n'était pas aussi dérangeant que cela. Avec ses sœurs curieuses, la vie de soldat, il n'avait jamais eu son propre jardin secret, sa propre vie… Evergreen était sa vie, sa décision, un bout de son existence n'appartenant qu'à lui et rien qu'à lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il possédait une intimité. Il en délimita d'ailleurs un peu lus les contours car le travail au Fairy Tail plus le travail pour Ivan lui permirent de louer un petit appartement pour lui seul. Mirajane et Lisanna en furent peinées et surprises de voir leur frère les quitter, même si l'appartement n'était pas bien loin de leur maison. Dur d'expliquer à ses sœurs qu'il avait besoin d'intimité. Evergreen et lui avaient, en effet, tout le mal du monde pour se retrouver seuls, hors-mi dans la voiture ou l'appartement de la fée des lieux pas sûrs pour eux.

Avec l'aide de Gajeel, ils avaient, donc, déménagé ses affaires assez rapidement et cela malgré l'hivers. Mirajane s'était charger de rendre l'endroit agréable. Fini la veille, deux hommes victorieux se retrouvaient au Fairy House pour boire un verre, s'hydratant après cette journée physique. Gajeel comprenait aisément le besoin d'indépendance, en réalité, il ne comprenait que cela… En plus, il ne posait pas de question, d'où le fait que Strauus avait énormément apprécié sa proposition d'aide. Ils buvaient tranquillement une bière. Le Fairy Tail n'avait pas encore tout à fait rouvert…

Elfman et Gajeel avaient été main-d'œuvre dans les travaux, histoire de ne pas perdre de salaires, durant ce mois de fermeture. Ils méritaient donc d'autant plus cette pause à une des tables inoccupées.

Mirajane s'entrainait sur la nouvelle scène sur une chorégraphie sous la direction de Fried. Assis au bar, Luxus aussi était là, vérifiant les commandes de boisson, il ne valait mieux pas l'importuner quand il s'occupait de ce genre de formalité administrative.

 **\- C'est bien Mira, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui,** dit Fried.

 **\- Merci,** dit-elle.

La jeune femme à la chevelure nacrée descendit avec grâce tandis que la robe bordeaux fendue jusqu'au haut de la cuisse volait légèrement. Elle fit un grand sourire à son frère, ce dernier savait très bien à quoi elle pensait…

 **\- Elfman, tu as quelque chose de prévus ce soir ?** S'enquit-elle, de sa voix douce et délicate.

Petite maline, quel jour étions-nous ? Le quatorze février, cette fête des amoureux… Mirajane l'adorait, même si elle restait une grande célibataire.

 **\- Et toi Mira-nee ?** éluda-t'il.

L'albinos regarda avec un soupçon de tristesse du côté du bar… puis elle revint à la conversation.

 **\- Non, en plus Lisanna est chez Lucy, c'est pour cela que j'invite mon frère pour traverser cette soirée,** tenta-t'elle avec son plus beau sourire.

\- **Je suis désolé Mira, mais je vais profiter de mon congé pour ranger mon appartement,** justifia le blanc.

Mirajane eut l'air un peu dubitative en entendant cette réponse, mais elle laissa courir. Elle haussa les épaules. Elle tourna la tête, ses yeux se posant sur le brun.

 **\- Et toi ? Gajeel ?** S'enquit-elle.

Ne s'y attendant pas, le ténébreux avala de travers… Il toussa, le blanc lui tapotant le dos.

 **\- J'passe pas la soirée avec toi, démone,** répondit-il, après s'être gratter la gorge.

L'Albinos leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire,** soupira-t'elle. **Tu as invité Lévy ?**

 **\- J'vois pas pourquoi,** dit le brun en haussant les épaules, d'un air désintéressé.

 **\- Eh bien… Parce que cela lui plairait…** Lança-t'elle.

Gajeel croisa les bras contre son torse et lui tourna la tête, grognant quelque mot inaudible.

Mirajane regarda le ciel rêveuse…

 **\- Je vous déjà,** commença la belle. **Le Bad boy et la douce étudiante…**

 **\- Tu devrais pas t'occuper à t'trouver quelqu'un,** coupa le brun.

La blanche redescendit effectivement, quittant ses songes romantiques. Elle se mit à réfléchir, une légère expression triste au visage.

 **\- Tu pourrais aller chez Lucy, aussi,** proposa Elfman, essayant d'effacer son sentiment de culpabilité.

La jeune femme soupira et s'assit entre les deux hommes, elle posa les coudes sur la table et mit son fin menton dans les fines mains. Songeuse, elle fixait… rien de précis. Au bout de trois minutes, elle sortit de sa réflexion.

 **\- Luxus ! Invites-moi à dîner ce soir,** ordonna-t'elle.

Les deux hommes autour d'elle écarquillèrent les yeux et laissèrent tomber leurs mâchoires. L'impertinence de sa sœur l'étonnera toujours… Ils regardèrent l'interpelé. Ce dernier considéra intensément la jeune femme de ses yeux de jade, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Cependant, il semblait s'en amuser plus qu'autre chose à en juger par son coin de lèvre soulevé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je n'ai pas déjà quelqu'un pour ce soir, Strauss ?** Rétorqua-t'il, feignant ne pas être intéressé par la « proposition » de la belle Mirajane.

Cette dernière se mit à sourire de plus belle…

 **\- Tu as quelqu'un ?** Demanda-t'elle, innocemment.

Il ne fit que rioter en guise de réponse, avant de retourner dans ses documents, ignorant la danseuse. La blanche, décidée, se leva de sa chaise et vint s'installer à côté du grand blond.

 **\- Alors c'est d'accord,** ajouta-t'elle.

 **\- Lâches l'affaire, Strauss,** commanda-t'il à voix basse.

 **\- Très bien, tu passes me chercher vers dix-neuf heures trente,** finit-elle en partant.

Elle ne lui laissait pas en placer une, cette fille vit vraiment dans une autre réalité. Alors qu'elle traversait la salle, elle fit un clin d'œil à son frère qui ignorait ce qui devait penser de cette scène. Le balafré, quant à lui, la regarda disparaitre dans les vestiaires, ne retenant pas un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage…

 **\- J'crois qu'ta sœur a trouvé son plan B,** observa Gajeel.

 **\- Il semblerait,** ajouta Elfman, stupéfait.

* * *

 **\- Aurais-tu prévu quelque chose de particulier ?** Evergreen posa cette question, un peu taquine.

Elle ne retint pas un léger sourire en voyant que le jeune homme cherchait à dissimuler les roseurs croissantes sur ses joues sous son chapeau. La fée riota… Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant là-dedans, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender le moment. Evergreen n'était pas encore venu chez lui et il savait pertinemment que ce petit appartement modeste… très modeste surtout en comparaison avec le faste de celui de la jeune femme. Avec cette remise en perspective, le lieu était simplement minable. Alors il était partagé deux sentiment, la joie de l'avoir pour lui tout seul, apparemment Ivan n'appréciait guère la fête des amoureux, et l'angoisse qu'elle parte en voyant l'état des lieux…

Tout en se posant ces problématiques, Elfman marchait dans la rue, guidant la jeune femme à ses côtés. Ils ne se touchaient pas, la prudence était toujours de mise, même s'ils avaient attendus la nuit, profitant de l'obscurité pour ne pas être aperçu.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la porte d'un petit immeuble à la façade usée. L'ouvrant, ils pénétrèrent dans un hall sombre avec un escalier en bois étroit. Les marches craquèrent sous leur passage, ils montèrent six étages, le dernier. Sur le pallier, Elfman déverrouilla une porte en bois couverte d'une peinture rouge écaillée, lorsqu'il la poussa, elle émit un grincement des plus déplaisants.

Gêné, mais gentleman, malgré tout, Elfman invita la jeune femme à entrer en première. Une moue un peu moqueuse, elle le fit. Elle découvrit alors ce deux pièce qui ne l'était uniquement par une cuisine séparée… Seule une pièce était une salle de vie avec un vieux parquet, un poêle en fonte pour chauffer les lieux. Sur le sol, quelques tapis avaient été disposés pour isoler et cacher le vieux parquet. Il n'y avait pas de salle d'eau comme souvent dans ce genre appartements, seulement un point d'eau. Le lit avait été placé à l'opposé de l'entrée de la pièce. A à peine de deux mètres du lit avait été dressé la petite table à manger. Une table de deux personnes, recouverte d'une nappe émeraude et de couverts pour deux personnes, ainsi qu'un bouquet de roses rouge passion, la même couleur que les chandelles qu'il y avaient posées, fit sourire la jeune femme. Le lieu était propre et rangé, pas très étonnant venant d'Elfman.

Ce dernier attendait avec appréhension le verdict de la fée, la fixant d'une manière béate et tendue. La belle retira doucement ses gants, puis son manteau en fourrures dévoilant une robe émeraude fuselée laissant ses épaules dénudées épousant ses formes généreuses à merveille, sa broche en forme de fées décorait le décolleté en son centre.

 **\- J'ai déjà vu pire,** déclara-t'elle au grand soulagement du jeune homme.

Alors que le blanc retirait ses vêtements d'extérieures à son tour, la fée avançait gracieusement. Elle retira une rose, humant son doux parfum en la portant à son nez.

 **\- Elles sont pour toi,** dit-il en la voyant.

 **\- Un cadeau ?** Sourit-elle. **Moi aussi, j'en ai un pour toi.**

Elfman s'approcha d'elle, la surplombant de sa grande taille.

 **\- Ah oui ?** Demanda-t'il.

Taquine, elle caressa sa joue avec la rose.

 **\- Je le réserve pour après le dessert,** dit-elle, séductrice.

* * *

A l'inverse de la plupart des hommes de son époque, Elfman adorait cuisiné. Peut-être parce qu'il avait grandi qu'avec des femmes, qui sait ? En réalité, cette question ne l'intéressait pas, ça lui plaisait, point. Il s'était évertué à faire son maximum pour ce dîner, leur premier en tête à tête. Evergreen, assise sur sa chaise, regardait souriante le feu des chandelles, seuls point de lumière avec le poêle. La lumière était tamisée et l'atmosphère chaude pour cette nuit d'hivers. Elle était plutôt ravie de son traitement de princesse… de princesse ? Non, de reine. Poisson, fondu de poireau, salade de crudité, ils en étaient arrivés au dessert. Elfman vint avec un fondant au chocolat au cœur de framboise. Une fois prise la première bouchée, la fée s'en délecta. L'homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses réactions et il sensation de chaleur qui parcourant son corps le fit rougir… Il déglutit. Visiblement, la jeune femme s'en amusait. Il regarda son assiette, essayant de se changer les idées. Ils avaient joué à ce jeu de séduction tout le long du repas et Elfman n'était pas vraiment doué dans ce domaine. L'expertise de la jeune femme ne pouvait que souligner son innocence à lui.

 **\- Tu as encore beaucoup d'autre talent à me montrer comme celui-là ?** Demanda-t'elle d'une voix suave.

Il leva le regard, elle était tellement belle, cette pensée l'avait accaparée toute cette soirée. Elle jouait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris… Sauf qu'à la différence de la souris, se laisser manger devenait de plus en plus tentant. Cependant, il se doutait que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, pas… complètement.

\- **ça dépend,** répondit-il, en se redonnant contenance.

\- **De quoi ?** S'enquit-elle, curieuse.

 **\- De jusqu'où tu es prête à aller,** continua-t'il, joueur.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit largement, le fixant avec un regard gourmand. Sensuellement, elle se leva de sa chaise et effectua les deux pas qui les séparaient nonchalamment. A son arrivée, Elfman se décala de la table, laissant la belle s'assoir sur ses genoux. Un bras sur les épaules robustes du jeune homme, elle se pencha, approchant ses lèvres au creux de son oreille.

 **\- Je suis prête à aller jusqu'au bout,** susurra-t'elle avec luxure.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme. Posant ses grandes mains sur les hanches voluptueuses de la fée, il caressa le tissus soyeux, humain le parfum capiteux d'Ever. Pourtant quelque chose clochait, il savait qui cela n'était qu'un mensonge, un jeu… Il soupira, un pincement au cœur, il vit un nouveau bleu mal dissimulé par le fond de teint sur son avant-bras. _Pourquoi s'infligeait-elle cela ?_

 **\- Même à quitter Iwan ?** Demanda-t'il, tristement.

Le point, le trou noir de leur relation qui ne pouvait pas exister réellement à cause de cela. La jeune femme se raidit.

 **\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas,** dit-elle sur un ton sévère.

 **\- ça, tu me l'as déjà dit, ce que j'ignore, c'est pourquoi ?** Rectifia Elfman.

Agacée, Evergreen souffla avant de se relever. Debout, elle claqua le talon au sol et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, en tournant le dos au jeune homme.

 **\- Pourquoi il faut que tu gâches toujours tout ?** ragea-t'elle.

En guise de réponse, elle n'eut qu'un silence des plus désagréables. Nerveusement, elle se recoiffa ses longs cheveux châtains avec sa main, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Ce que ça pouvait l'énerver…

 **\- J'ai besoin de son influence, de son argent pour mon rêve,** répondit-elle, en brisant ce silence.

Elfman se leva approchant doucement de la jeune femme. Du revers de sa main, il caressa lea peau nue de son dos avec délicatesse.

 **\- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen de l'atteindre… ce rêve,** proposa-t'il.

Fière, elle s'écarta de lui, s'asseyant sur le lit, les jambes croisées, affichant une moue contrariée. Elle ne le regarda pas, méprisante.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles,** cracha-t'elle.

Elfman se sentait dépassé par cette femme, sa volonté.

 **\- Expliques-moi,** incita-t'il.

Elle ne répondit pas, l'ignorant royalement. Voyant qu'elle se fermait, il tenta de la comprendre. Il voulait la comprendre… Peut-être est-ce stupide ? Mais c'est ce qu'il voulait…

 **\- Y a un rapport avec Ada ?** Demanda-t'il. La jeune femme tourna la tête en sa direction, interloquée. Voyant qu'il avait à nouveau son attention, il approcha d'elle.

 **\- Je te l'ai entendu dire… ça avait l'air d'être quelqu'un d'important,** balbutia le jeune homme.

Troublée, la jeune femme lâcha un regard triste. _Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait… il veut juste la comprendre, un peu._ Regrettant sa question, il s'accroupit devant elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son genoux habillé d'un bas noir. Il la voyait lutter pour ne pas pleurer…

\- **Je ne te disais pas ce prénom pour te blesser,** s'excusa-t'il.

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien visage. Semblant se reprendre, elle tendit sa douce main pour frotter la main du jeune homme.

 **\- Ce n'est pas un prénom,** rectifia-t'elle. **C'est un mot.**

Elle afficha un sourire qui n'avait rien de moqueur. En réalité, il ne ressemblait en rien à ses sourires habituels, celui-ci était tendre. Le cœur du blanc cessa de battre en cette instant, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle pouvait être encore plus belle, pourtant elle l'était là, en cet instant.

 **\- Cela signifie Papa,** avoua-t'elle. **Alors oui, c'est…c'était une personne importante.**

Comprenant l'effort que lui avait fourni cet aveu, il ne lui en demanda pas plus. Il lui caressa délicatement le visage de la jeune femme, retirant les cheveux qui lui cachait e, partie cette beauté. Se laissant aller, elle ferma les yeux, elle avait totalement baissé sa défense. Le cœur du blanc tambourinait dans sa cage thoracique cherchant à en sortir, il approcha son visage avec une extrême précaution. A quelques millimètres, il ferma les yeux, aspirant le souffle de la danseuse… Leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Aimantées, elles bougèrent sans se quitter. Implorant la permission en léchant les lèvres carmins, elle l'autorisa avec gourmandise. Attrapant dans ses deux mains, le visage d'Elfman., le jeune homme souriait bêtement.

Il entendit un rire familier…

\- **Tu es unique Strauss,** dit-elle. **N'importe quel homme aurait déjà profité de moi.**

 **\- Un homme…**

Elle le coupa en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser passionné qui devint vite langoureux et de plus en plus ardent. Elfman sentit que les mains entreprenantes de la jeune femme déboutonnaient son veston. Lui facilitant la tâche, il s'approcha d'elle en glissa un de ses mains puissantes sous sa jupe arrivant à sa chair. L'autre main se perdit dans la chevelure de la belle caressant sa nuque au passage. Une fois le veston ouvert, elle agrippa sa chemise, la tirant pour la sortir du pantalon. Ils mirent fin au baiser, mais reprirent leurs lèvres dès qu'ils avaient inspiré suffisamment d'air,

Elle mit fin à leurs échanges buccaux, penchant sa tête en arrière, offrant son cou…

 **\- Si tu veux avoir ton cadeau, il faudra que tu te rattrapes,** murmura-t'elle.

Elfman obéit, bisa sa peau laiteuse, satisfait d'entendre que cela lui plaisait. Elle plaça ensuite sa main sous la chemise de son homme, ses mains chaudes le faisaient vibré. Elle mordilla son lobe, soufflant au creux de son oreille…

 **\- Déshabilles-toi,** lui ordonna-t'elle.

Il écarta sa tête, la considérant **,** elle lui fit signe de se mettre debout. Il obéit… Debout devant cette femme impérieuse, il retira son veston, sa cravate, sa chemise montrant son torse à la musculature développée. Il s'arrêta en voyant la belle passer sa lèvre inférieure sous se dents blanches.

 **\- Continue,** lui intima-t'elle avec gourmandise, tandis qu'elle prenait une posture nonchalante.

Il se déchaussa, déboucla sa ceinture et retira ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Ne gardant plus que son caleçon blanc, il la regarda. Cette dernière ne semblait pas comprendre.

 **\- Je t'ai dit, de te déshabiller,** dit-elle sévèrement.

Elle accompagna ses mots d'un geste du doigt, lui indiquant de baisser le dernier vêtement. Il prit l'élastique en le fit glisse sur ses jambes athlétiques, dévoilant pour la première fois de sa vie sa virilité gonflées à une femme. Nu, les feux des chandelles et du poêle dessinaient des ombres sur sa peu halée, mettant en évidence les reliefs qui le constituaient. Toujours assise sur le lit, elle le considéra avec délectation.

 **\- Retournes-toi.**

Encore une fois, il obéit. Se comportant comme un objet de désir, il n'en avait rien à faire. En réalité, son inexpérience dans la bataille qui s'annonçait n'était guère à son avantage. Alors oui… Il lui obéissait, oui, il la laisserait faire tous ses caprices… Elle aimait ça et elle en valait la peine.

Elle se leva, approchant. Il sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules robustes. Elle les fit glisser sur sa peau chaude, enfonçant parfois ses ongles dans sa chaire. Elle arriva à ses fesses musclées, les empoignant tandis qu'elle parcourait ses omoplates de ses lèvres gourmandes. Déposant, une trace humide et brûlante sous son passage, Elfman ferma les yeux, le désir bouillonnant en lui. Sa respiration devint de plus en plus irrégulière, mais il ne bougea pas. Glissant, une main badine sur ses abdominaux, elle la suivit, faisant désormais face au jeune homme en tenu d'Adam. Elle effectua le même rituel sur ses pectoraux. Levant la tête, elle proposa ses lèvres demandeuses. Taquine et tentatrice, elle ne lui laissa pas les atteindre. Alors le jeune homme plaça ses mains sur les hanches de la belle, il avait tellement envie d'elle. Mécontente, elle fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Tut, tut, tut !** Gronda-t'elle, en faisant un non de la tête.

Il remit ses bras le long de son corps. Evergreen balada ses mains sur les abdominaux, plantant parfois ses ongles dans la chaire, elle rencontra la naissance d'une toison blanche. A cette instant seulement, elle le laissa se saisir de sa bouche. Tandis qu'il savourait ce baiser, la fée posa sa main sur sa verge, caressant la peau douce de son gland, avant de saisir le reste. Elfman émit un grognement, lâchant un râle. Elle s'amusa sur lui le temps qu'elle s'en lasse. Elle déposa de délicates bises sur sa mâchoire burinée.

 **\- Il est temps que tu ouvres ton cadeau,** murmura-t'elle avec luxure.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, posa ses lunettes sur une commode, puis elle se retourna. Soulevant sa chevelure automnale, elle l'invita à descendre la fermeture-éclair. Il prit le tissu et ouvrit la robe.

 **-** **Enlèves-la moi** , commanda-t'elle.

Embrassant goulument son épaule nue, il prit les deux pans du tissu, plaçant ses mains en dessous, saisissant les bretelles de la robe. Pressé, il tira dessus.

\- **Doucement,** calma-t'elle.

Il s'exécuta, il fit glisser le tissu soyeux sur la peau laiteuse de la belle. Découvrant un corset émeraude agrafé au-devant, décoré de dorures brodées, il continua à baisser la robe tout en s'agenouillant. Il arriva à ses fesses rebondies couvertes à une minuscule partie d'une fine culotte en dentelle noire, dessous ses bas tenaient à l'aide d'un porte-jarretelles noir. La robe se retrouva au sol. Il se releva, la femme encercla ses épais poignets, posant une grande main sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa poitrine encore gainée par le sous-vêtement. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, levant ses fins bras pour entourer son cou de taureau, le laissant faire ce qu'l voulait.

 **Indécente,** Elle frotta son fessier au corps de son amant, il émit un son guttural. Ainsi dans ses bras robustes, elle eut l'impression d'être minuscule. A son grand plaisir, il la caressait avec douceur, déposant des baiser dans son cou.

 **\- Tu es magnifique,** murmura-t'il avec extase.

Elle afficha un sourire victorieux.

\- **ça, je le sais déjà,** rétorqua-t'elle.

Elfman avait du mal à croire qu'une femme aussi sublime se donnait à lui. Pourtant, elle était contre lui. Son parfum capiteux l'enivrait, le contact de sa peau l'électrisait, sa manière de se frotter à lui faisait perdre la tête… Elle le possédait entièrement.

La belle tourna les talons, ancrant son regard dans celui de son amant sans ses habituelles filtres de vue. Un sourire dominateur au lèvre, elle posa les paumes de ses mains sur les pectoraux, exerçant une pression. Il recula sa la quitter des yeux, forcé par l'impact du lit, il s'assit. La danseuse s'installa à califourchon sur lui, collant son bassin à celui de son amant. Ce dernier empoigna ses fesses, Evergreen émit un gémissement.

Avide, il déposa des baisers dans le décolleté de la belle. Bougeant son bassin, l'excitation du jeune homme devenait de plus en plus intenable. Son amante dégrafa le haut de son corset, libérant sa généreuse poitrine. Il les saisit de ses grandes mains pourtant petites face à ses rondeurs. Il découvrit les tétons roses durcis. Elle se plaça de manière à lui en imposer un à son visage.

 **-** **Mets-le dans ta bouche,** dit-elle.

Il le prit, le suça, le téta… au grand plaisir de la jeune femme. Elfman s'appliquait, profitant de ce qu'elle lui offrait. Tandis qu'une main de la fée se plaçait dans les cheveux de neige de son homme, l'autre se faufila jusqu'à sa verge. Elle la saisit… Il mordit son téton… Elle cria de plaisir…

Elle utilisa le membre pour mettre de côté le tissu qui cachait sa vulve. Elle le frotta à ses lèvres. Le blanc arrêta ce qu'il faisait, tentant de garder son calme, il se voyait partir… trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt… Mais c'était sans compté sur son bourreau… La belle plaça le gland au bord de son antre et, baissant son bassin, l'enfonça en elle dans un soupire de plaisir.

 _Merde…_ Submergé, il éjacula…

Haletant, il cacha son visage dans la poitrine de son amante. Il avait eu tellement envie d'elle, il n'avait pas pu tenir.

\- **Pardon,** dit-il.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, il savait qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Connaissant le caractère de la jeune femme… Il devait avoir raté sa seule chance de vivre tant de volupté avec elle. Les yeux clos, il sentit juste de douce caresse, consolatrice, encore sous l'effet de son orgasme, il tremblota.

 _ **-**_ **Crois-moi, je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer comme ça,** dit-elle simplement.

* * *

En cette nuit du 14 février 1956, au dernier étage d'un petit immeuble de Chicago, dans un appartement des plus modeste, les craquements et les chocs d'un lit contre un mur se faisait entendre. Les accompagnants, les souffles, les soupires, les gémissements, le son des peaux s'entrechoquant régnaient dans la pièce. Sur ce lit meurtrie, Evergreen, de sa superbe, dominait l'homme allongé sous elle, tous les deux en sueur. Dansant comme elle savait si bien le faire, elle mouvait son ventre et ses reins à une amplitude de plus en plus profonde et rapide. Le jeune homme avait posé ses mains sus les fesses de la belle, fermant les yeux, il savourait sa torture. La chaleur et le plaisir l'envahissaient.

 **\- Ever…** murmura-t'il dans un râle rauque.

La femme à la chevelure châtaine se pencha en arrière, elle effectuait des cris de plus en plus puissant. Il la sentait venir, lui aussi en était au bord. Son corps se contracta, alors que le vagin de la belle serra sa verge. Elle hurla son nom alors qu'il se vidait à nouveau en elle.

Ereintée, droguée par son orgasme, Evergreen tomba inerte sur le torse robuste de son amant qui se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme effréné de sa respiration. Instinctivement, il l'entoura de ses bras Souriant, lui aussi sous l'effet apaisant du plaisir, il ferma les yeux.

 **\- Beaucoup mieux,** entendit-il.

 _Evergreen, Evergreen, Evergreen,_

 _Partage sa vie._


End file.
